


Witches' Brew

by carameloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carameloey/pseuds/carameloey
Summary: Baekhyun is a witch, living peacefully in his little village. Chanyeol is a soldier who passes by that village while on his way back home after the end of the war.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a chill autumn evening, the crescent moon was just beginning to rise in the darkened sky when Baekhyun stepped out of his house. He was running late for his job at the inn and they were very busy these days. The war was over, or so the common folk would say, and many soldiers in need of a place to stay for a while or in need of a cure for their wounds would seek refuge in this village.

Moondale was a small village built in the foothills of a mountain. In days of peace, not many people would choose to visit it, mostly hunters and men in search for help from the witches living in it but things changed. When the war broke, many soldiers would come and go.

Baekhyun despised the war. He had seen soldiers arriving in the village wounded and never leaving. He has seen the torment and the agony in their eyes. He had heard their screams.

A cold wind blew from the north, rustling the branches of the trees. Baekhyun felt a chill running down his spine and pulled his cloak tighter around his body and began to run, the sound of the falling leaves crunching under his shoes with every step he made.

He arrived at the inn, breathing hard and the first thing he noticed was that they were full of people waiting to be fed.

"Oh you finally decided to show up." He heard a voice coming from behind him. It was Minseok his good friend and neighbor. Also, his boss but Minseok and his husband Jongdae were more like family to him. When his mom, the only relative Baekhyun had ever known died, Minseok's and Jongdae's families were those who helped him stand back on his feet.

"I'm sorry, Minseok. I took a nap and I..." Baekhyun lowered his voice. "I think the potion you gave me didn't work."

"Didn't work? Impossible. Did you do everything I told you step by step?"

"I did but nothing c-"

"Finally!" Baekhyun heard a loud voice. It was Jongdae holding a disk. His face was red and he was sweating.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had th-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jongdae handed him the disk. "Just go do your job. You know I hate serving."

Jongdae hated being a waiter but Baekhyun loved it. He was good with people. He could make them laugh and he also got to be away from the kitchen. He was horrible at cooking anyway. "Alright." Baekhyun smiled.

He was serving nonstop for what felt like hours. Travellers would come and go and Baekhyun would serve each one of them. When it was close to midnight, the inn became quite. People were retreating to their beds and only a few villagers were left drinking. Baekhyun let out a deep sigh and went to get something to eat. As he was sitting behind the counter, monching on some bread Minseok approached him.

"You seem troubled." Minseok smiled weakly at him. He looked exhausted.

"Just tired."

"Don't lie to me. Are you like this because the love potion I gave you didn't work?"

Baekhyun lowered his gaze. "It's not like it didn't work but..."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how this potion supposedly allows you to see in your dreams who the love of your life is, right?"

Minseok furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah, I know. It's my potion."

Baekhyun continued. "Well, I did dream but I didn't see anyone in my dream but myself. I was standing all alone in my garden, next to my rosemary but there was no one there. Only me. I was all alone." Baekhyun bit his lip, so he won't cry for the second time tonight. "Tell me, Minseok, does this mean that I'm supposed to spend my life alone? "

Baekhyun was searching for his friend's gaze, seeking for a string of hope in his eyes. "I-I don't know." Was all Minseok could utter. He looked dazed too.

Baekhyun sighed and smiled but it was a sad smile. "This is the part where you're supposed to say, no Baek everything's gonna be okay blah blah blah. You're supposed to comfort me."

Minseok looked confused. "I don't know, Baek. It's the first time this is happening."

Baekhyun lowered his gaze. He felt Minseok's hand on his shoulder. "Don't despair, Baek. Magic works in weird ways."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"I mean it. Magic is tricky and a dream can be interpreted in many ways."

Baekhyun was about to object when suddenly the door bursted open. It was past midnight now and it was pretty unusual for anyone to arrive this late, so both Baekhyun and Minseok looked perplexed.

A tall, slim figure walked through the door. The man was wearing a long black cloak and was covering his head with a hood. He walked slowly, his steps were heavy and he sat in the darkest corner further away from the rest of the remaining customers. He wasn't a villager or Baekhyun would have recognized him right away.

Baekhyun quickly grabbed his disk and approached the man to take his order. "Hello, what can I get you?" He said sweetly.

The man pulled off his hood, revealing his face. Baekhyun's breath hitched. The man's eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. He looked more like a shadow than a man yet there was something alluring about him. Baekhyun felt drawn to him.

He felt the man's eyes on him, scanning him from head to toe. It suddenly felt hot in here.

"Um, something warm." The man said in a hoarse voice.

"Our beef stew is the chef's speciality. Would you like some of that?" Baekhyun said with a smile.

The man didn't speak. He only nodded.

Baekhyun retreated back to the counter but he couldn't take his eyes off the mysterious man. He looked distressed but he was physically fine. He saw the man ran a hand through his black disheveled hair and sighed. Baekhyun took an empty cup and filled it with wine.

"Who is he? A soldier?" He hadn't noticed Jongdae was standing next to him.

"Most likely."

"You like him." Jongdae smirked.

"What? I don't. I just... He makes me curious." Baekhyun admitted.

"Why?"

"I-I don't know." Baekhyun admitted again feeling his cheeks blush.

"I can give you one of my love potions." Minseok who was standing beside him, whispered in his ear and made Baekhyun jump in fear. "Just slip it in his wine. He won't understand a thing. Next thing you know, he will be all over you." Minseok purred.

Jongdae began laughing. "Oh Baek, this is your chance to have some fun for a few hours, until the potion wears off."

"Are you both crazy? No way. Look at this man. He's suffering. I am not taking advantage of him."

"The stew is ready." Kyungsoo announced from the kitchen.

"So, if he wasn't suffering, would you take advantage of him?" Jongdae teased him.

Baekhyun placed the stew and the cup of wine on his disk. "I'm not listening."

He held his disk steadily and approached the man. For some inexplicable reason, he could feel his heart beat rise. When he reached his table, he felt the man's eyes traveling all over his body again. He could feel his cheeks burning up. "Your order." He placed the stew and the wine on the table.

"I-I didn't ask for wine." The man told him in his hoarse voice. Baekhyun felt tiny shivers.

Baekhyun averted his gaze. "The wine is on me. It looks like you need it." He turned around fast and retreated behind the counter, back to his safe space. He had never done that before, treating wine at some random man at the inn but he had felt the need to take care of him and that was the only way he could do it.

"Still looking at the handsome stranger?" Minseok asked.

"Um? I...No, I was jus-"

"Go home, Baek."

"I still need to clean."

Minseok took the disk off Baekhyun's hands. "Jongdae and I can clean. Go home and take some rest. You had a hard day."

Baekhyun nodded and put on his cloak.

As he was about to exit the inn, Minseok approached him again. "Baek, try not to think about that dream. Just go home and relax."

"Alright. Goodnight, Minseok." And just like that Baekhyun was on his way home.

The crescent moon was now shining bright on the top of the sky and the road back home was dark but he didn't mind. All he could hear was the soft wind twirling around the tall trees and the sounds of the nocturnal birds. Baekhyun loved how peaceful it was.

_'Try not to think about that dream'_ Minseok's words rang in his head because unlike his surroundings, his mind couldn't rest. His dream was all he could think of. It was easy for Minseok to say that. He already had Jongdae. Baekhyun had no one.

Baekhyun groaned. It was a stupid idea to ask for that potion. He wished he had remained ignorant, instead of knowing he was going to be alone for the rest of his life.

Suddenly, he heard silent footsteps behind him and he could feel a presence following him. Fear engulfed him. He had never been followed before. He fastened his steps but he could still feel the presence closer behind him.

He ran as fast as he could and hid behind a tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Strong feet landed forcefully on the man's chest, throwing him to the ground. Baekhyun was standing above him victorious. He pulled out his wand and pointed it to the mysterious figure that was lying on the ground.

"Take off your hood and let me see your face." Baekhyun placed his wand underneath the man's chin. "Don't try anything or I'll make sure you'll regret it." A lie. He was not allowed to use his wand.

The man pulled his hood off and Baekhyun's heart stopped for a moment. It was the tall man he had treated wine. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Please...i-it's me from the inn earlier." The man stuttered.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to follow a stranger in this lands? Witches, ghosts and other otherworldly creatures roam the earth at nights." A creepy smile appeared on Baekhyun's face. "Little soldier boy thought he could have me because I look small, huh?"

The man's eyes opened wide in shock. "No, no." He shook his head in terror. "You misunderstood my intentions. I only wanted to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"For the wine. It was very kind of you."

"And you had to follow me in the middle of the night to thank me?"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't think I would scare you."

"You didn't scare me." Baekhyun scoffed.

"You dropkicked me and you're now pointing your wand at my face. You seem pretty scared to me." The man said innocently.

"I said I'm not scared."

"Prove it."

Baekhyun lowered his wand. He hadn't lied when he said he wasn't scared. He knew he should be but he wasn't. "Alright. Get up."

The man obeyed.

"You should be careful when you walk at night. You never know who or what you will encounter."

The man nodded. Underneath the dim moonlight Baekhyun noticed his ears. They were pointy like those of the elves and the fairies. They made him look funny.

"Are you staying at the inn?"

"Yes."

"You should go back then." Baekhyun turned to leave.

"Wait!" The man grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun tried to pull away but the man was too strong. "Let me go."

"You're a witch, right? I need to ask you something important."

Baekhyun was struggling to escape from the man's hold when he noticed his arm. There was a deep dark wound on the inside of his arm and it looked bad. Baekhyun held the man's arm and pulled it trying to see the wound better. "What is this?"

"Just a scratch."

Baekhyun dragged his fingers gently over the wound and the man's breath hitched from the pain. He tried to pull his arm away but Baekhyun didn't let him . This wasn't just a scratch. It was a wound and it looked bad, very bad. The man could lose his arm or even his life, if he didn't get help immediately.

"Why haven't you treated it?"

"I have bigger problems right now. I can't afford to care about a scratch."

Baekhyun nodded. "Follow me."

* * *

They walked together in silence until they reached Baekhyun's house. It was a small old cottage house but it had a big garden, which Baekhyun loved. He used to spend hours taking care of his plants.

They stepped inside the yard and stood outside of the front door. "You see this sign." Baekhyun pointed at a magical sign drawn on the door. "If you have any foul intentions, this sign will burn you to the ground. This is your last chance to flee."

Baekhyun had lied. Yes, the sign was used as protection but it was supposed to keep malign spirits away, not hurt humans and especially not burn them to the ground but he really enjoyed seeing the man's creeped out face. He looked cute.

"I promise I don't have any foul intentions."

Baekhyun unlocked the door and walked inside the man swallowed hard, looking at the sign on the door and entered.

Baekhyun began roaming the kitchen, opening cupboards and drawers, pulling out little bottles filled with liquids in various colors, dried leaves and aninal bones. "Go sit by the fireplace and light up a fire for me." He placed everything on the table and opened up a book. It belonged to his family and it was filled with potions and spells passed down from generation to generation. He studied it for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, the man did as he was told. Baekhyun tried to observe him out of the corner of his eye. He looked terrified and lost and as he was sitting by the fireplace he looked a lot smaller than his real size. Baekhyun felt bad. Perhaps he went a bit overboard with the scary stuff. Common folk like him don't meet witches every day.

He sat next to the man and placed a pot in the fire. He threw inside a mix of stuff inside. First bones of a cat and a bit of pig blood. Then, he added herbs and began making his brew.

"What's your name?" He asked the man.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

"Well, Chanyeol, I'm now going to treat your wound. Show me your arm."

Chanyeol revealed the horrible wound. The dried blood looked black even next to the bright light of the fire and the skin around it was purple. There wasn't much time left.

Baekhyun held Chanyeol's arm gently and applied some cream.

"What is this? Let me guess. Something creepy like a bat's blood or something?" Chanyeol asked through his teeth. He was obviously in pain but was trying to mask it with humor.

Baekhyun chuckled. "This is just calendula cream."

"I've never been to a witch before. I've never needed one."

"Witches is all you find in Moondale." Baekhyun stirred the brew in the pot. It had started to boil which meant it would soon be ready.

"I know. That's why I'm here. I arrived earlier tonight with my best friend."

"Where's your friend now?"

"This is the important thing I wanted to ask you. Can I?" Chanyeol seemed to be hesitant.

"Sure."

"My best friend, Sehun, was injured in the battlefield." Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol's eyes watering. "He's heavily wounded. They said only a good witch can save him. They told me about a witch named Suho, who lives here and so I brought him here."

He stopped stirring his brew when he heard that name. "Suho?"

Chanyeol nodded. "Is he good? Can he save my friend?"

"Suho is the supreme of my coven. Do you really expect me to speak ill of my leader?"

Chanyeol lowered his gaze. "I just want the truth. Y-you seem like a decent person."

Baekhyun gasped. No one has ever called him a decent person before. The villagers were always avoiding him because he was a witch and many of his coven wanted to kick him out. If it weren't for Minseok and Jongdae, Suho would have ostracized him already for sure.

"Is your friend heavily wounded?"

"He was half-dead when we arrived here."

"If there is anyone who can save him, that's Suho." Baekhyun smiled reassuringly. Purple smoke emerged from the pot and Baekhyun knew his brew was ready. "Give me your arm now."

Chanyeol obliged and Baekhyun began treating his wound attentively yet gently. They stopped talking but he could feel the soldier's eyes boring into him and felt the heat rise in his body. Working at the inn, he was used to men checking him out but he never felt like this, so flustered and hot.

Chanyeol broke the silence. "You're very cute. You don't look the way people describe witches."

Baekhyun smiled. "How do people describe witches?"

"Old, toothless, ugly, evil."

Baekhyun giggled. "Lies! People envy us."

"Yeah, I can see why."

Baekhyun blushed but hoped it wasn't obvious. He looked at the soldier. His eyes were of the sweetest chestnut color. They made him feel even warmer. He wrapped a bandage around Chanyeol's arm. "Here. You're ready. Come back in two days so I can change your bandage and see how the healing goes."

The soldier smiled for the first time tonight. Baekhyun thought he had a beautiful smile. "Thank you but I have no money to pay you. I hope you don't curse me now or something."

Baekhyun laughed. "No, I won't. You're free to go now."

Chanyeol got up to leave. He stepped outside and stood at the door. The wind was stronger and colder now so he wrapped his black cloak around his body to keep himself warm. "I'll see you around I guess."

Baekhyun let his head rest on the door. "I guess."

"You work at the inn, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm staying there."

"I know."

Chanyeol kicked the ground awkwardly. "We'll see each other then."

"I still need to change your bandage in two days."

Chanyeol smiled. "Oh right, yes. Great. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Chanyeol." Baekhyun was about to shut the door, when Chanyeol placed his strong hand against the door and stopped him.

"Wait! I don't even know your name."

Baekhyun smiled. "It's Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol repeated slowly and licked his lips. "It's sweet just like you."

Baekhyun blushed again. This man was a flirt. "Goodnight, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun was about to shut the door again but the soldier stopped him once more.

"W-wait! You've been so kind to me. I don't have any money but really want to repay you in some way."

"You don't have to. I did it because I like helping people."

"No, I insist. Let me take you out for a walk."

"Take me out? Chanyeol, this is a small village and I've seen it all."

"Yes but I haven't."

Baekhyun blushed. He had never been asked on a date before. It began to drizzle and Chanyeol pulled up his hood, waiting for an answer. He was sweet and funny and Baekhyun felt comfortable with him but he remembered his dream. He was meant to be alone for ever. He felt an awful sting in his heart. No need to waste his time on something that has no future. "I don't know."

"It's alright." Chanyeol pouted. "I..." He shivered. The wind was growing stronger. "I'll just go then. Goodnight, Baekhyun."

"Goodnight, Chanyeol."

He stayed at the door to watch Chanyeol leaving. The soldier was walking fast and he nearly tripped on an old log that was lying on the narrow path that led back to the village. Baekhyun found himself smiling widely again.

He closed the door behind him. Now his small, cozy house felt empty and cold. It was nice having someone here. Especially someone so cute.

Baekhyun shook his head. "No. This isn't right. He is just a stranger in this lands and as soon as his friend recovers, he's going to leave."

He walked into his bedroom. He changed into his pajamas and lied on his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he thought about Chanyeol's offer to take him on a date. They could go for a walk by the river and have lunch deep in the forest and maybe..."No." He groaned.

"Just slip it in his wine. He won't understand a thing." He thought of Minseok's words. He could do that. He could have some fun with a handsome man and then go back to his normal life. No, his mum had adviced to take care of his heart. She had died of a broken heart and she wouldn't want the same to happen to him. "Better not risk it. I'm content now. I'm content." He whispered trying to convince himself.

He turned to his nightstand. Next to the lamp and his book of spells there was a small vial with a blue liquid inside. It was just a sleeping potion Baekhyun used to drink from time to time when he couldn't sleep. It was harmless but be knew Jongdae and Minseok would kill him if they ever found out.

"Bottoms up, Baekhyunee." He swallowed the sleeping potion and he slowly sank into a deep sleep by the sound of the rain rapping his shutters and with the thought of a certain set of soft brown eyes in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun woke up to the sound of someone banging on his door. He dragged his feet all the way across the house, rubbing his face and yawning. His head was heavy. He mentally noted to make the sleeping potion less strong next time.

He opened the door expecting to see Minseok or Jongdae but instead he saw Chanyeol. Baekhyun felt his cheeks heating up. The soldier looked very handsome under the light of the warm autumn sun. He wasn't pale anymore and he looked like he had rested well. Baekhyun, on the other hand, looked like a mess.

Chanyeol's eyes were shining. "Woah, you look even cuter with messy hair and a puffy face. Did I wake you up?"

Baekhyun was sure now that his cheeks had turned crimson. He tried to tame his hair with his fingers. "What are you doing here?" He whined.

"I brought you this." Chanyeol was holding a basket. "I know you said no payment but I couldn't help myself. These are for you, to thank you for attending to my wound."

"Apples?"

"Autumn is perfect for apple pies."

Baekhyun crossed his arms. "I have three apple trees in my garden. What makes you think I need these apples?"

Chanyeol looked at the garden. "Oh! You have a pretty big garden." Then, he looked at his basket. "You don't need this I guess." He looked disappointed and sad, so much like a puppy and Baekhyun had a soft spot for puppies. "I'll leave. I'm sorry for waking you up. Goodbye, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun felt horrible. There was no reason why he was so rude. It wasn't Chanyeol's fault he had problems in his life. All he wanted to do was thank him. Not many people do that nowadays. "Chanyeol, wait."

Chanyeol turned to look at him, still pouting.

"My apple trees didn't give many apples this year. I'm in lack of apples right now." Baekhyun lied but a few more apples wouldn't hurt anyone and his little lie seemed to have worked because the pouting man's face brightened up again with a beautiful smile.

Chanyeol bursted into Baekhyun's house and placed the basket on the kitchen table. "I knew apples are the perfect choice."

"Where did you get these anyway? I thought you said you have no money."

"Oh, I stole them." The soldier said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Baekhyun felt scared. If anyone saw Chanyeol stealing and then, coming to find him... The last thing he needed was for angry villagers to come in front of his house holding torches and rakes ready to burn the witch for a few stolen apples, especially now that he wasn't allowed to use his wand. "You what? From whom? Did anyone see you?"

"Don't worry. No one saw me. I can be a good thief." Chanyeol took an apple in his big strong hand and took a bite. "Do you want to have breakfast with me?"

"No, I'm not having breakfast with you. Leave." Baekhyun pointed at the door. He didn't want to spend any more time with someone who could cause him trouble.

"Let's go for a walk then. It's a beautiful day outside." Chanyeol insisted.

"I don't have time for walks. I need to work on my garden."

"Oh I can help."

"I said get out." Baekhyun yelled.

Chanyeol's happy smile instantly turned into a soft pout again. He ran his hand through his hair. "P-please, I know I can be annoying but I have nowhere to go, nothing to do. I'm a foreigner. You're the only one who treated me kindly since the beginning of my journey to bring Sehun here."

Baekhyun knew this feeling all too well. He knew how mean people could be to someone who wasn't of their kind. He mentally cursed himself for being so sentimental. "Fine. Grab a shovel."

* * *

They began working on the garden. Chanyeol was strong, fast and clever. Baekhyun was feeling bad for having yelled at him. The more time he spend with him the more he found out that he was a good man with a good heart. "So, how's your friend doing?"

"I don't know. They don't let me see him. They said to come by when the moon is full again." Chanyeol didn't spare him a look. He continued working. "This witch, Suho, he looks so mean "

"Really?" Suho was the one who had punished Baekhyun but he was far from mean. He was fair.

"Yeah, he looks so constipated all the time." Chanyeol hit the ground hard with the shovel.

Baekhyun laughed. "That's not Suho. You probably met his assistant, Yixing."

"Why is he so mean?"

Baekhyun laughed even more. "He's not mean. He just puts on a serious face, so he can keep people at a distance. They have to deal with many people every day."

"I just want to find out how my friend is doing."

"If they told you to go see him when the moon is full again, you should wait until the moon is full again. Let them do what they know best."

Chanyeol sighed.

"Don't worry too much about it. Come, let's plant the laurels."

They kneeled on the ground, shoulders touching. They worked in silence.

Baekhyun could feel the soldier's eyes on him again, checking him from head to toe but tried to ignore them or he wouldn't be able to control his heartbeat. Chanyeol spoke first. "So, you live alone?"

"Yeah..."

"No husband, no wife?"

"I'm not married."

"Do you have a lover?"

Baekhyun blushed. "Why are you asking such things?"

"No reason." He shook his shoulders. "Just trying to get to know you."

Baekhyun shook his head. "No, I don't have a lover either."

Their eyes met and there was a moment of silence. Chanyeol's eyes had grown darker and the next thing Baekhyun felt was a strong hand on his back, pulling him closer to the man's warm body, and two soft lips on his lips. Chanyeol was kissing him, pressing his lips on his, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed. He was so close, Baekhyun could smell his masculine scent, he could feel his strong hand pulling him even closer. He could touch him, if he wanted. He could pull him closer too and kiss him back but before he had time to react Chanyeol pulled away.

Baekhyun covered his lips with his fingers only now realizing what really happened.

"I wanted to do this since the first moment I laid my eyes on you." Chanyeol smiled timidly. He was blushing and had let his gaze fall on the ground, unable to look Baekhyun in the eyes.

This must be some kind of twisted joke Baekhyun thought. The day after he finds out he was supposed to spend life alone, fate sends him this handsome man. The gods must be laughing right now and Baekhyun felt like crying. He was angry.

He stood up. "Get out."

"Why?" Chanyeol looked shocked.

"I let you into my house, I treat your wound and what do I get in return? Your inappropriate behavior? Get out."

Chanyeol was still kneeling on the ground. He hadn't moved at all since the kiss. "I-I thought you liked me too. I thought-"

Baekhyun smiled sardonically. "Like? What is there to like? You're nothing more than a broke soldier." He had to be mean. He had to be mean or otherwise, he could break down and cry right in front of him.

Chanyeol looked heartbroken. "I-I didn't mean...I'm sorry.."

"Get out." Baekhyun repeated.

Chanyeol lowered his head and stood up. He didn't utter a single word when he left. Baekhyun watched him slowly disappear from his sight as he walked on the path back to the village.

Baekhyun retreated back to his house. He closed the door behind him and sat on the floor. The basket with the apples was still there, on his table. He ran his fingers over his lips, where Chanyeol's lips had lingered a few moments ago.

His first kiss.

Baekhyun let out a loud whimper and the house felt too vast and cold all of a sudden.

* * *

Night came and Baekhyun was once again at the inn, serving the customers. It was almost midnight and he hadn't seen Chanyeol. He knew he wouldn't come to the inn since he had no money but still Baekhyun wondered if he had eaten anything or if he was alright after what happened.

He was cleaning the counter when Minseok approached him. "Baek, remember the tall mysterious guy who came here last night? He is standing outside for almost an hour. Do you think I should use my wand to kick him out of here. He's creeping me out."

"What? No, please don't. Chanyeol is a good guy. Don't hurt him."

Minseok smirked. "Wait. How do you know his name?"

"I met him last night. I helped him treat his wound and..." Baekhyun lowered his voice. "he kissed me this morning."

Minseok's eyes widened ."What do you mean he kissed you?"

"He said he wanted to do it ever since he first saw me."

Minseok was smiling happily. "So, he's here for you."

Baekhyun blushed.

"Do you like him back?"

Baekhyun hesitated. He was cute and handsome but Baekhyun didn't want to have his heart broken. He didn't want to end up like his mother, especially now that he knew he was meant to be alone forever. "I don't know." 

"Go talk to him."

"No. Did you forget the dream your potion gave me? Talking to him would be fruitless."

"It was just a stupid dream." Minseok rolled his eyes and pulled Baekhyun to the door, pushing him outside where Chanyeol was sitting under a tree. The monent he saw him he stood up and fixed his clothes and his hair.

"Hey." Chanyeol smiled awkwardly but he still looked cute. His lips had the color of roses and Baekhyun could still remember how soft and warm they felt on his own lips. He hadn't stopped thinking about those lips or his strong hand on his waist all day. He imagined how it would feel to kiss him more, to pull him closer and have both of Chanyeol's strong arms holding him tight. 

"What are you doing here?" Baekhyun wanted to sound strict but he sounded gentle instead.

"I want to apologize."

"Apology accepted."

"Can we be friends?"

Chanyeol sounded genuine. "Yeah, we can do that."

Chanyeol smiled. "Can I come by your house tomorrow? I can help you with your garden again."

"As long as you don't bring any stolen apples..." Both of them laughed.

"No more stolen apples. I promise."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Great. See you tomorrow, Baekhyun. Goodnight." He turned to leave, fixing the hood over his head.

"Wait, Chanyeol. Have you eaten anything all day?"

Chanyeol turned his pockets inside out and smiled. "I told you I have no money. I'll just sleep my hunger away."

Baekhyun nodded.

He returned to the inn behind the counter where Minseok was waiting for updates. "Minseok are we done for tonight?"

"How did it go?"

"Just tell me, are we done?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Can I leave earlier?"

"Are you meeting with the tall handsome guy?"

"None of your business." Baekhyun felt shy. "Kyungsoo, give me two bowls of beef stew." He pulled a disk and placed the beef stew on top.

"Where are you going with these?"

"To have dinner." Baekhyun replied and just like that he was out of the door.

He slowly approached the inn's reception. Jongin was sitting there munching on some grapes and reading a book under the dim light of the candlelight.

"Hey, Jongin. I need a favor."

Jongin looked up from his book. "Okay..."

"Jongin, do you know where a guy named Park Chanyeol is staying."

"Why?"

"I need to find him. He is my friend."

"Baek, you know I can't give you this information."

"Very well then. I'll tell Kyungsoo you used one of Minseok's potions to get him to go on a date with you."

Jongin went pale. He put aside his book and searched for the inn's catalogue. With trembling hands he went through the names. "Park.... Chanyeol. Here he is. Room 16. First floor."

Baekhyun winked at him and walked towards Chanyeol's room. "Thanks, Nini."

"Baek, you won't say anything to Kyungsoo, right?"

"Not a word."

Baekhyun walked through the dark corridor, passing by closed wooden doors with only a few candles lighting his way. He heard snoring, a baby crying and a couple fighting until he reached room number 16.

He took a deep breath and knocked twice. A few seconds later Chanyeol answered the door, looking surprised... and utterly adorable with his disheveled hair and his red cheeks. He had fallen asleep and that had made his lips look extra plum and red. Baekhyun averted his gaze. He didn't want to look at those lips. They were distracting.

"Baekhyun, what are you doing here?"

Baekhyun showed the disk in his hands. "I came to dine with my friend. Neither of us has had dinner, so why not dine together?"

"I told you I have no money. I can't afford dinner."

"The dinner is on me."

"It's the second time you treat me. It's not fair."

Baekhyun pouted. "Oh come on, Chanyeol. Friends treat each other. Accept this warm bowl of beef stew for the sake of our new-found friendship. It'll please me immensely."

Chanyeol ran his hand over his tummy. Even Baekhyun could hear his poor stomach growling.

"Alright. Come inside."

The room was very small. It only had room for one bed but it was warm and Baekhyun realised the air in the room smelled entirely like Chanyeol. They ate in total silence. Chanyeol devoured his food and when he was done Baekhyun offered him his bowl too. The soldier hesitated at first but Baekhyun reassured him that he wasn't hungry.

When they were done Chanyeol was lying on his back, head on Baekhyun's lap, eyes closed and stomach full. He looked blissful. "Thank you for the dinner."

Baekhyun ran his fingers through Chanyeol's soft raven locks, something he wouldn't do to his other friends. He only knew him for a day but for some inexplicable reason he was feeling comfortable with him. "This was my way of apologizing."

Chanyeol looked at him questioningly. "Apologizing?"

"For the way I behaved this morning. I didn't mean to react this way. I have my problems and I lashed out on you. I feel bad about it. "

"Don't. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you."

Baekhyun felt a strange pain in his heart, he couldn't explain, when he heard him say that. "I yelled at you and I was rude."

Chanyeol chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm used to people being rude to me. After all, I am exactly what you said, a broke soldier."

"No. No, Chanyeol. You're a lot more than that. You're compassionate and devoted. You carried your friend all the way here, you spend all your money for him. You're kind .."

"Alright, I get it. Stop it now before I blush." Chanyeol covered his cheeks with his hands.

"Do you accept my apology."

"Yes."

Baekhyun smiled. Chanyeol smiled back. He looked warm and Baekhyun wondered what it would feel like to bury himself in his arms and kiss him again, carefully and softly to run his tongue over his cute lower lip or how it would feel if he lies next to him and sleep there, breathing in his scent. Maybe he wouldn't need his sleeping potion, if he slept in someone's arms.

"Baekhyun." He heard him calling his name. "It's getting late. Maybe you should go."

"Oh you don't want me here?" Baekhyun teased.

"I do but it's dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"I might kiss you again."

Baekhyun laughed. "Alright, I'll go."

"Goodnight, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun stood up and he was already missing the warmth from his lap where Chanyeol's head was lying just seconds ago. "Friends call me Baek."

Chanyeol tucked himself in bed. "Baek is cute just like you."

"Goodnight, Chanyeol. See you tomorrow."

"Baek, can you blow off the candle for me?"

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol who had closed his eyes, waiting. He looked peaceful. He smiled at himself and warm air swirled out of Baekhyun's mouth and the tiny little flame that was burning the candle out, was gone and only darkness remained in the room. He closed the door behind and left.

* * *

Baekhyun was on his way to return the disk and the empty bowls to the kitchen when he crushed into Jongdae, who was standing out in the dark with a big black cloak covering his entire body. Baekhyun nearly screamed until he realized who it was. Jongdae grabbed the disk out of Baekhyun's hands and replaced it with something else, Baekhyun couldn't see what.

"Baek, Minseok told me everything. Here, take these. Put them in your tea and drink them."

"What is this?"

"Just herbs."

"What are they for?"

"They will help you to get rid of something you don't want."

"I don't understand."

"Damn it, Baek." He hit him in the head. "They're used to prevent a pregnancy."

"A what?"

Jongdae continued. "...but they shouldn't be used regularly. They're quite strong. Tell him to come outside from time to time."

"No, no, Jongdae no, we didn't. We're just friends."

"Minseok and I were just friends."

"I swear we just kissed. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Still... Keep the herbs. Just in case." Jongdae hugged him. "I'm happy for you."

"He's just a friend."

"It's good to make new friends. He looks like a good guy."

"He is."

"If you need any advice, don't hesitate..."

"Oh my god. I'm going home."

* * *

Baekhyun arrived home and the moment he closed the door behind him, a loud thunder shook the entire place. He took off his cloak and his shoes. He didn't like thunderstorms but he had grown used to them. He climbed into bed, burying himself under the warm blankets. He laid on his back. In his hand he was still holding tight the herbs Jongdae had given him. He looked at them. Minseok and Jongdae believed that Chanyeol and he had made love tonight. He blushed. Images of Chanyeol's body flooded his mind. He had a beautiful body. Tall and firm . He wondered what it would look like without his clothes on and that's when it hit him. _He desired Chanyeol_.

Baekhyun groaned in frustration and put the herbs on the nightstand. He thought of Chanyeol lying on his lap, his warm smile and his husky voice. His bed felt so cold all of sudden despite all the blankets. He imagined having Chanyeol lying next to him, his strong muscles, his scent, his warmth. He felt himself growing hard. He took his cock inside his warm palm and stroked it slowly, letting out shy little moans. He remembered Chanyeol kissing him and imagined those soft lips of his traveling further down, exploring his neck and sucking on his sensitive nipples. He slipped his hand under his shirt and began playing with one of his nipples, pinching and rubbing it hard, imagining it was Chanyeol's teeth teasing it mercilessly. His moans became louder.

His cock was leaking now and as he was stroking it, his fluids spread all over his length, leaving obscene sounds as his hands move up and down. He then remembered Chanyeol's strong hand on his back and imagined what it would feel like to be held by his two arms closer against his hot naked skin.

His entire body began to shake now. "Chan...ah..." He croaked out as his body spasmed and his eyes rolled back as he came with a loud moan.

Coming down from his orgasm and as he was lying there, sweat rolling down his forehead, nipples abused and his cum spilled all over his hand, his belly and a bit on his clothes, he wondered how would he be able to look Chanyeol in the eye tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

The days passed, Chanyeol's wound had healed completely and things fell into a routine. Every morning the soldier would come to help Baekhyun with his garden and at nights they would have dinner together and as they moved deeper into autumn, so did Baekhyun fell deeper and deeper for the man who had appeared so suddenly one strange night. 

Chanyeol had tried making advances with him ever since that night Baekhyun left his room but only as a joke. They would both laugh and continue doing whatever they were doing but that didn't stop the smaller one from dreaming about him and moaning his name every night when he was lying in bed alone, longing to feel his touch. 

Minseok and Jongdae had adviced him to simply use a love potion and be done with this torturous crush of his but Baekhyun couldn't do that to Chanyeol, use him and then get rid of him. He had grown to care for the man who had brought a breath of fresh air into his life. Suddenly, his house didn't feel so empty and he couldn't remember when was the last time he had laughed as much as he did as when he was with Chanyeol. 

Today was a feast day, celebrating autumn. A glorious party would be held in the center of the village and people from the neighbor villages would be there as well. Baekhyun would be there, of course, alongside Minseok and Jongdae, selling their goods, potions and herbs and all sorts of rare ingredients used for spells. Chanyeol had asked him to go together but when Baekhyun said he couldn't the taller pouted and said he would go alone then. 

Now Baekhyun was standing behind the counter while the feast had began and he was watching people eat, drink and dance, while he was anticipating Chanyeol's arrival. 

He fixed his hair and wondered if Chanyeol would notice the small change he made. He had paid extra attention to his appearance today, though he didn't know exactly why. He only hoped Chanyeol would like it and wouldn't look at any other man or woman tonight. The feast was filled with beautiful people and they were making him feel nervous and insecure. Chanyeol wasn't tied to this place. If he ever found someone more interesting than him, he could leave. Baekhyun didn't want him to leave. 

"Looking for Chanyeol?" Jongdae interrupted his thoughts. 

"He said he'd come."

"That explains the fancy clothes and the hair."

Baekhyun ran his hands over his small body. He was insecure. "Are they too much?"

"No, you look gorgeous."

Baekhyun sighed. 

"Baek, why don't you tell him?" Minseok intervened 

"Tell him what?"

"How you feel."

"We've been through this, guys. What's the point? He is going to leave sooner or later. I already know it."

"So what? You're going to live your life in isolation."

"I'm not isolated. I have you."

"This isn't enough. You'll end up miserable." Jongdae said exasperated. 

Baekhyun was about to object again but Jongdae signaled him to stop. 

"He's here. He's coming. Keep it cool."

Baekhyun tried to remain calm. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." Jongdae replied with the sweetest smile on his face and pulled himself and Minseok away, distancing themselves and pretending they were working. 

Baekhyun turned around and saw Chanyeol approaching their counter and it felt like time stopped for a while. He was walking and smiling confidently and Baekhyun was sure everyone in the feast were looking at him because Chanyeol was shining brighter than a diamond. He felt his knees going weak.

"Hello, Baek." Chanyeol greeted him with his bright smile.

"Hello, Chanyeolie. You're a bit late. The feast has already began." Baekhyun teased him. 

"I know but guess who just got a job?" 

"Really? Congratulations. Where?"

"Kim Hojun. People in the village were talking about him needing people to work for him, so I went to find him and I got the job."

Baekhyun knew this man well. He was a greedy landowner, renowned for mistreating his workers. He was afraid of witches though and wouldn't mess with them and that was partly the reason why the villagers would tolerate and cohabit with Baekhyun's kind in this small village. 

"I know him and he knows me. If he gives you any trouble, tell him you're my friend."

"I love it when you let your witch side show." Chanyeol winked at him. "But it's gonna be fine. Don't worry about me."

"You're my friend. Of course, I worry."

Chanyeol shook his head. "Enough of that. Come on, let's dance. I want to celebrate." He said excited.

"I can't, Chanyeolie. I'm working."

"No he is not." Jongdae interrupted. "Hi, I'm Jongdae and this is my husband Minseok. We're Baekhyun's friends and bosses."

"Nice to meet you. Are you, guys, witches too?"

Minseok spoke up cheerfully. "Yeah, why? Are you interested? I specialize in love potions. I-" 

But Jongdae cut him off and pulled him closer to him. "You can take Baekhyun we don't need him."

"Oh yes, we don't need him." Minseok agreed.

"Are you sure?" Baekhyun asked. 

"Of course, go have fun." 

Chanyeol gave him his hand and Baekhyun took it. They walked hand in hand towards the dance pit. The music and the people surrounding them was loud but Baekhyun could hear none of that because he was focused entirely on Chanyeol and his hand that was holding him, the same hand he had dreamed of doing so many obscene things to him all these endless nights he has spent alone.

"You know" Chanyeol breathed in his ear. Baekhyun was feeling dizzy, feeling him so close already. "You look beautiful tonight." He felt a hand on his waist and Chanyeol pulled him into his arms and they began to dance softly. "Your hair... I can see your forehead." 

"Do you like my hair better this way?" He felt his face on fire.

Baekhyun looked up and saw Chanyeol's gaze growing darker. Their faces were so close right now that he could feel his breath on his face. 

"I like you in any way." Chanyeol said and Baekhyun felt the man's grip on his waist growing firmer and more possessive. 

The rhythm of the music accelerated and they started dancing faster now. 

They twisted and hopped together. Chanyeol was clumsy but Baekhyun loved it. He loved how carefree Chanyeol could make him feel. It felt liberating.

Suddenly, Chanyeol pulled him away from the dance pit. "I'm thirsty. Let's get something to drink." 

They got some wine and then some more and then an entire bottle of it. Baekhyun wasn't used to drinking and alcohol was affecting him but he didn't mind. He was dizzy yet happy next to Chanyeol who would narrate all these stories from his life in the City before the war.

"Wanna get out of here?" Baekhyun interrupted Chanyeol's story. The loud music and the people talking and dancing were starting to wear him out. He wanted to be somewhere quiet with Chanyeol alone. 

"Where?"

"I know a place." He grabbed Chanyeol's hand and together they sneaked away from the feast and entered the forest. It was dark but Baekhyun knew this place like the back of his hand.

They run and run among tall trees until they stopped and the first thing Chanyeolsaw emerging behind the dense forest was a small waterfall that was running down the side of a very high cliff. The water was falling and collecting in a wide pond. The moon shining bright above them was giving the water an eerie iridescent silver color.

"This is the Dragon's Pond. My friends and I come here when the summer days become too hot to bear."

"Wow..." Chanyeol said while still holding Baekhyun's hand. "This place is beautiful."

Baekhyun smiled. He was happy Chanyeol liked it. "I know, right? I wanted to show it to you but you mustn't tell Minseok and Jongdae I brought you here. It's going to be our secret."

"Why not?"

Baekhyun flopped on the ground, crushing the leaves underneath him. "The Dragon's Pond is were witches come to perform their rituals. It's our territory. The villagers know it already and never come here."

Chanyeol sat next to him. "Isn't it dangerous to bring me here then?"

It was a bit and Baekhyun knew it. They could kick him out of the coven but he didn't care. It already felt like he wasn't part of it anyway. "Are you scared, Chanyeolie?" Baekhyun knew he was but he also knew the soldier would never admit it.

"No, I don't want you to get in trouble. That's it."

"Don't worry. Witches come here when the moon is full." He moved closer to Chanyeol and let his chin rest on the taller's broad shoulder. "Come on, Chanyeolie, the moon isn't full tonight. Let's drink more wine."

Chanyeol pulled the bottle of wine out of his back and shared it with Baekhyun. They didn't speak for a while. They stayed in silence just enjoying each other's presence but not for long.

Chanyeol spoke again. "A full moon is rising tomorrow."

Baekhyun knew very well what that meant. "Are you worried?"

He hesitated. "Terrified actually." He took a sip of wine. "What if they hand me my friend's lifeless body? What will I do then?"

Baekhyun didn't know what to say. He tried hard to form a coherent sentence but the alcohol that was flowing in his veins didn't let him.

Chanyeol continued. "You know, I used to call him little chicken because of how much of a coward he always was but in the battlefield he covered my body with his and took the blow for me. I wouldn't be here, if he hadn't done that. He saved me."

"You two are really close?"

Chanyeol nodded. "I was only twelve when I lost my family. I had nowhere to go, so I thought the army was my only way to survive. When I joined, Sehun was already there. We started talking and before I knew it, he began to follow me around."

"Just like a little chicken."

Chanyeol laughed and nodded. "He became my family. He's the only one I have." He said with a melancholic tone.

Baekhyun knew what desperation felt like. He knew what it felt like to not have a family. He had lost his mother when he was just a little boy. He cupped his friend's face and pulled him closer, looking at him straight in the eyes. "Chanyeol, listen to me. You have to stay strong. No matter what. Be strong."

"I'm scared." Chanyeol admitted.

"I know but no matter what happens, remember that I'm by your side. You have me now."

Chanyeol hesitated for a moment. "Baek, can I get a hug?" He whispered.

Right then, Baekhyun pulled him into a tight hug and felt Chanyeol's hands circling his small body and the taller's face burying itself to his neck. He felt warm, warmer than usual but it felt good to hold Chanyeol so close.

He hugged him with more force trying to make him feel safe as if he's trying to make Chanyeol understand that he is here for him, always.

Chanyeol buried his face in the smaller's neck and spoke again. "You know, sometimes I wonder..." He paused. He seemed to hesitate but he continued. "If I'm really that ugly or annoying that you can't even bear the thought of giving me a chance."

"Please don't say that." Baekhyun begged.

But Chanyeol continued. "I know my body is scarred from the all the battles and I know I'm damaged goods. I wake up crying in the middle of the night and can't go back to sleep until I'm completely burned out but I can take care of you and I can make you laugh. I can make you happy."

"Chanyeol, don't..." Baekhyun was tearing up.

"Sometimes, judging by the way you look at me, the way you treat me, I can feel that you want me too but then you push me away. It's like you carry this burden inside you that you don't want me to see. What is this burden?"

"Chanyeol, there are things I can't talk about." Baekhyun's eyes were burning.

"Can't you try? I will listen to you. I won't judge."

Baekhyun couldn't hold back any longer. No one has ever talked to him like this before. All his life in this village he was being judged. He broke down crying while holding on to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pulled away. "Baek..." He said, worried. "I only wanted to help. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

Baekhyun shook his head and wiped his tears. "You have a good heart, Chanyeol." Baekhyun cupped his face and smiled but the soldier still looked worried. Their eyes met and Baekhyun felt something inside him, he couldn't explain. He realized that if he was destined to have his heart broken it was worth it to have it broken by Chanyeol.

He pulled Chanyeol by the collar of his shirt and crashed their lips together."

Chanyeol pulled away. "Baek, what are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you."

"Why?"

"I want you."

Chanyeol swallowed hard. "Y-you're drunk."

"A bit but I know what I want."

"M-Me?"

He nodded. "Kiss me, Chanyeol. I can't wait any longer."

And Chanyeol did with all the passion he had. He pulled him by the waist while the smaller wrapped his hands around his neck and kissed him, pushing his tongue inside his warm mouth, tasting him. He let go off his mouth, a string of saliva still connecting their lips, when he attacked Baekhyun's neck.

He licked and bit on the soft, pale flesh on his neck and Baekhyun let out a loud moan. "More, Chanyeol, please."

Chanyeol pushed him back. Baekhyun was laying on the soft mattress of autumn leaves with Chanyeol hovering above him. His cheeks were red and his pupils were fully dilated. "What do you want?"

It was hard for Baekhyun to think. All his blood had moved down, making him painfully hard. "I want to feel you." was all he could say. "Please.".

And Chanyeol kissed him, once more, hungrily, with all the passion he had, pushing his tongue inside, sucking and biting, making the smaller underneath him whimper in pleasure.

Baekhyun clutched onto Chanyeol's hair and opened his legs widely to accommodate Chanyeol between them and as the man above him was pressing down on him, Baekhyun could feel his erection through his clothes. Chanyeol was big. Everything about him was big. Baekhyun's mouth salivated He needed to touch him, feel him even more. "Chan..." He whimpered. "More."

Chanyeol moved to his neck again. He bit again, this time harder, decorating his neck with purple marks. He began unbuttoning Baekhyun's dress shirt. He exposed his pale chest that underneath the moonlight looked alabaster. He ran his fingers over the soft skin. They were both breathing hard.

"So beautiful." Chanyeol muttered.

Baekhyun caressed his banks. "Why did you stop?"

"Are you sure you want this? Because if I start again, I won't be able to stop."

Despite his erected cock pressing against him, Chanyeol had this innocent look on his face that Baekhyun wanted to corrupt. He smiled mischievously. "Chanyeol, come here."

Chanyeol lowered himself, which allowed Baekhyun to hold him by the nape and whispered in his ear. "Do you know what I do every night before I fall asleep?"

The soldier swallowed hard and shook his head.

"I relieve myself using my hands with images of you in my head. I imagine your strong hands holding me..." Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol was now breathing with more difficulty and his hardened cock was pressing down on him. "Your manhood pounding into me with force, your dark eyes looking at me, while you call me things so obscene, that would cause even the biggest whore in the country to blush." Baekhyun moved his hips and moaned as he felt Chanyeol's hardness pressing him. "I don't just want you, Chanyeol. I need you. Day or night your image won't leave my head."

Chanyeol let his head fall on Baekhyun's shoulder and groaned, as his hips jerked up. He wrapped his hand around Baekhyun's neck and pushed his thumb inside the warm mouth. "I want to hear you moan. Don't hold back, baby." He whispered in his raspy voice and with his other hand he began rubbing, pinching and twisting Baekhyun's sensitive little nipple.

Baekhyun was already a moaning mess. He arched his back and held onto Chanyeol's shoulder, begging for more.

Chanyeol, then, took the sensitive nipple in his mouth and sucked it hard. Baekhyun whimpered and moaned louder. He felt Chanyeol sliding his big hand inside his pants and pulling out his hard cock that was already leaking. Chanyeol stroked it once and Baekhyun nearly saw stars.

"I want to taste you so bad. I've been wanting to do this since the moment I saw you." Chanyeol said feverish and with one movement his head was between Baekhyun's thighs and with his warm tongue he licked his leaking cock from the bottom to the top. He then took the head of the cock in his mouth and sucked hard, making Baekhyun cry out.

It was the first time Baekhyun had his dick sucked and the overwhelming sensation had left all his body shaking violently. Chanyeol took him in his mouth, swallowing him entirely and Baekhyun felt that he could cum right then. This was so much better than anything he had ever imagined and he didn't want it to end so soon.

"Chan..." he moaned. "Chan, stop. Stop."

His dick popped out of Chanyeol's mouth and the man looked at him with worried eyes, saliva mixed with precum running down his chin.

"Not yet." Baekhyun croaked. He was breathing heavily. "I don't want this to end. I need to feel more of you."

Chanyeol crawled up and kissed him. Baekhyun could taste himself in their kiss. He pushed his hand inside Chanyeol's pants and held his big cock that was rock hard and leaking. It felt so hot in his had. One slow stroke and Chanyeol moaned into the kiss. He had been longing for this for so long that he knew he couldn't last much.

They aligned their hard members and Baekhyun wrapped his hand around both of them, as Chanyeol was thrusting up, rubbing them together, as he was leaving sloppy little pecks all over Baekhyun's chin and neck.

"You feel so good, baby." Chanyeol moaned.

He had been longing for this for so long that he knew he couldn't last much. Hearing Chanyeol's moans, feeling him on top of him, smelling his scent and holding his hot heavy cock in his hand was too much for Baekhyun to stand. He couldn't hold back anymore. His body began to shake, eyes rolling back as he came hard, holding on to Chanyeol and moaning his name over and over again.

A few more strokes and Chanyeol came too with a loud groan, his cum spilling and mixing with Baekhyun's and he fell with all his weight on top of him and stayed there. The smaller man wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tight keeping him close as he was coming down from his orgasm.

From that moment on, everything was silent again. All Baekhyun could hear was the wind dancing around the trees, the water rolling softly down its path and Chanyeol breathing hard into his ears. Only now did it dawn on him what had actually happened, what they had done and he felt so shy, he was sure his cheeks were red like the sweetest apples but he was happy, euphoric even. He had never felt like that before. 

He hugged Chanyeol tighter and left a small kiss on his pointy ear.

Chanyeol turned to look at him with his big black eyes. "Hey." He croaked. 

"Hey." Baekhyun smiled shyly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. You?"

Chanyeol smiled. "I'm feeling great." 

Baekhyun ran his fingers through the hair on the back of his head. He wished they could stay like this forever but it had started to get chilly. "Chanyeol, spend the night with me." He sounded so vulnerable and he was. He was scared that now that Chanyeol got what he wanted, he wouldn't want to be here anymore.

"As your lover?" 

He begged himself to be brave. He took a deep breath. "Yeah, just for tonight I want more of you." 

Chanyeol swallowed hard but didn't reply right away. 

There it was. The rejection. Baekhyun should have seen it coming. "I-It's alright if you don't want to. I understand. Y-"

Chanyeol cut him off with a forceful kiss. "One night isn't enough for all the things I want to do to you but I accept the offer." He had this hungry look in his eyes again. 

Baekhyun blushed. "Then we should get going. It's getting late."

Chanyeol helped him button up his shirt. Their clothes had become a mess of semen and autumn leaves. Chanyeol's black hair were disheveled but he had a big smile on his face. He was fixing his pants, trying to wipe the semen away from his clothes, when Baekhyun grabbed his hand. He put his finger in his mouth and sucked without breaking eye contact. Chanyeol's cheeks turned to a beautiful rose red colour. 

"Here. All clean."

"Baek..." Chanyeol breathed. 

Baekhyun laughed at his timidness and wrapped his arm around the taller's arm. "It's cold here, Chanyeolie. Let's go home."

Baekhyun felt his cheeks burning and lowered his head, hoping Chanyeol won't notice. The way he had said the word home, as if it's their home not just Baekhyun's made him feel something inside that he couldn't explain. He started to worry. Maybe Chanyeol thought this was too much and he would refuse to spend the night with him but Chanyeol didn't complain. He didn't say anything at all. Instead, he pulled his cloak to cover both of them and together they walked out of the forest and went straight back home, while the feast was still going strong on the other side of the village. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • I'm sorry I'm not able to update this story regularly but I'm currently struggling a lot with my mental health. I will try to update asap though.
> 
> • I'm thinking about introducing Red Velvet as "evil-ish" characters bc something about evil/dark Red Velvet makes me jizz my pants. Do you think this is a good idea or would you prefer that I don't include any other group? 
> 
> •Thank you for reading. I appreciate it. ❤


	5. Chapter 5

"Sit down." Baekhyun ordered and Chanyeol obeyed. He intended to take it slow. The night was still young after all. 

Chanyeol sat on the soft bed, his legs wide open and in between there was standing Baekhyun, looking like the most ethereal creature to have ever walked the earth. His hair were disheveled and he was blushing but there was an aura of confidence surrounding him. 

There wasn't much light in Baekhyun's house. Only a small candle was shining its warm light in the dark bedroom. 

"Chanyeol, do you want to see me?" 

The soldier swallowed hard and nodded. 

With gentle movements Baekhyun took off his white dress shirt, his soft skin prickling when it came in contact with the chill air, his nipples hardening, when he felt Chanyeol's gaze on them.

"Do you like me, Chanyeol?" 

"I do." Chanyeol spoke. He looked lost, mesmerized.

Baekhyun lowered his pants and stepped out of them, kicking them away. He was now standing fully naked in front of Chanyeol. He could feel the man's heavy gaze falling everywhere on him, as if he was trying to devour him with his gaze alone and he liked it. He loved feeling desired by him and his dick loved it too because it had begun to harden. He felt Chanyeol's gentle touch on his skin. The soldier had placed both of his hands on his hips, holding him tight, his strong digits sinking into Baekhyun's flesh. 

"Baek, you're so beautiful." Chanyeol said in a low voice. "Your skin..." He placed his lips on the sensitive spot underneath his belly button and kissed the skin there. He, then, moved lower and kissed him just above the pubes. "Your skin is so soft." He kissed him again and again, leaving a path of small kisses from his tummy to the hip bone.

Baekhyun placed his hands on top of Chanyeol's and made him detach them from his body. "Chanyeol, lay back."

Chanyeol did as he was asked and Baekhyun crawled on top of him. Even though he was the one fully naked, while Chanyeol still had his clothes on, he felt he was the one in power. He placed his hand on Chanyeol's cheek and softly kissed him. The soldier kissed him back and with his strong hand he grabbed Baekhyun's asscheek and squeezed it. Baekhyun moaned and moved his hips, feeling Chanyeol's erection poking him through his clothes. 

He slid his hand underneath Chanyeol's shirt, trying to get him naked too. He needed to feel his hot skin on his body but Chanyeol stopped him. 

"Baek, before I undress, I need to warn you. My body... It's ugly."

Baekhyun was taken by surprise. In his eyes, Chanyeol was the most handsome man he had ever seen. Every night he would get lost in his fantasies of doing obscene things to this man's body. He looked at Chanyeol with his big black eyes. "Why would you call your body ugly, baby?" He asked softly.

"It's scarred and burned... heavily." Chanyeol hesitated for a moment. "It doesn't look like the body, you'd want your lover to have."

Baekhyun, then, kissed him again on the mouth tenderly. "What I want my lover to have is my call, not yours. Let me see you." 

Chanyeol's face had turned red and Baekhyun could tell he was close to tears. He took a deep breath and allowed Baekhyun to continue.

Baekhyun removed his shirt and Chanyeol let himself fall back on the bed, sighing and covering his eyes to avoid witnessing Baekhyun's expression as it would morph in disgust and disappointment.

Chanyeol was now naked from the waist up and Baekhyun was finally able to really see him. There were big angry red scars all over his chest and upper abdomen, most likely caused by the edge of swords. At the height of his ribs he had several healed burns and even more scars on his lower abdomen. Baekhyun ran his fingers over a deep scar that started from his heart and ended right above his belly button. That one must had hurt the most. Baekhyun's heart ached as he was trailing that nasty scar with his fingers. How much pain Chanyeol had gone through?

He lowered his face next to Chanyeol's ear. "Chanyeolie, hey..." He pried his hands off his face and smiled at him. "I saw your body."

"And?" Chanyeol looked scared. 

"Baby, there's nothing ugly about your body."

Chanyeol tried to take a look on his body but Baekhyun stopped him. "Hey, eyes on me."

"Baek, please don't lie to me."

"I mean it. I don't see anything ugly on you. Instead, I see courage, strength. You wouldn't be the man you are, if it weren't for these scars and burns. You're unique, Chanyeol. I've never met a man like you." Baekhyun kissed him again this time with more passion and Chanyeol reciprocated. "I want you, Chanyeol."

With a fast move Chanyeol scooped him up and layid him on his back, placing himself on top and in between Baekhyun's legs. Baekhyun yelped. "Hey..."

"I want you too." Chanyeol's familiar confident smile that never failed to make Baekhyun happy was back on his face.

Chanyeol leaned in. "Let me show you how much I want you." He said and kissed him passionately. He then, attacked Baekhyun's neck, sucking and biting his soft skin. His hands moving further down to grab his butt.

Baekhyun could feel the taller's erection growing again through his pants and this time it was brushing over his butthole.

"Chanyeol, wait. Stop. We need to talk first."

Chanyeol stopped immediately. "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something." Baekhyun averted his gaze and ran his delicate fingers over Chanyeol's chest. "I-I haven't done it before. I don't know how to do...you know" Baekhyun mentally cursed himself and thought of all the times Minseok and Jongdae had advised him to have some fun with random men. He would have known what to do now and he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of Chanyeol.

"Alright. I haven't done it either." Chanyeol said as if he couldn't understand the problem.

Baekhyun was taken by surprise once again in one night. "You haven't?"

"No but I know how to do it." Chanyeol said with a wide smile on his face.

Baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Are you trying to mock me?" He tried to push him away but Chanyeol resisted and kept him in place with his body.

"Get off me." Baekhyun yelled.

Chanyeol kept him down and locked his hands above his head. "Baek, calm down. Come on." He begged. "Why would I try to mock you?"

"Why are you saying things that make no sense then? How do you know, if you haven't done it before?"

"Because I was told what I'm supposed to do. My older friends explained to me what to do."

Baekhyun recalled all the conversations he had had with his own friends about this. "But it's not the same."

"No, it isn't but how difficult could it be? Even animals do it."

Baekhyun's body relaxed and suddenly he bursted into laughing. His laugh was so intense that his entire body spasmed and tears ran down his face.

"Baek, don't laugh. I'm serious." The taller pouted.

Baekhyun cupped his face. "I know you're being serious." He pulled his face down and kissed him gently on the lips, while still laughing. "I love the way your mind works."

Chanyeol kissed him back more fiercely. "Do you still want me?"

"More than anything." Baekhyun moved his hips, rubbing himself on Chanyeol's erection. "Don't hold back, baby. I want you to be rough.

Chanyeol pushed two digits inside Baekhyun's mouth. "Suck." He ordered and Baekhyun did, his soft pink lips encircling the robust fingers while looking at his man straight in the eyes. He was blushing fiercely but still didn't break eye contact with him. He moaned. He could already feel himself growing hot.

Chanyeol pulled his fingers out and placed them right in front of Baekhyun's entrance. He teased the pink rim with his finger and pushed a finger inside.

Baekhyun squealed.

"Too much?" Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun shook his head. "Just different."

Chanyeol pushed his finger in and out a few times before adding a second one. Baekhyun was tight. He scissored his fingers, trying to open him up and then he curled them.

Baekhyun cried out. "Ah!"

"Did I hurt you?"

Baekhyun shook his head. "Right there, Chanyeol. That's the spot."

Chanyeol curled his fingers again and Baekhyun let out a loud moan of pleasure. 

"Chanyeol take me now. I'm ready."

"I think you need one more finger."

"No, all I need is you, baby." Baekhyun began moving his hips, trying to fuck himself on Chanyeol's fingers, letting out small whimpers of pleasure. "I need your cock, baby, please... please..." He smirked. "Oh, it already feels so good, baby. Your cock will feel even better."

Chanyeol took his pants off and Baekhyun could now see him entirely naked and he was big. Bigger than he expected. He had never had something so big inside him. He was scared but he felt his mouth salivating.

Chanyeol aligned his erected member to Baekhyun's entrance and pushed in. He let out a loud growl. Baekhyun's warmth felt so good.

"Baek, how are you feeling?" He asked. Baekhyun already breathing hard underneath him, his eyes closed.

"So good..." Baekhyun licked his lips. "So big...Move, baby."

Baekhyun shivered when he felt Chanyeol moving in and out of him in a torturously slow rhythm, while hitting and rubbing his sensitive spot so nicely.

He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck to pull him closer and breath in his scent, as the taller began fucking him in a faster pace. It felt like heaven having Chanyeol inside him, on top of him, around him. It was his dream coming true.

Baekhyun looked so cute as he was being fucked by Chanyeol's dick. His white skin had turned pink and his half lidded eyes were shining as he was moaning and whimpering Chanyeol's name over and over. He couldn't hold back any longer. As he was thrusting, Chanyeol ran his big hands through his soft hair and pulled his head back, revealing the pale neck that was already decorated with hickeys, managing to draw a loud hoarse moan from Baekhyun who was too lost in his bliss.

"You like that, don't you?" Chanyeol whispered in his ear and then bit it and sucked the soft skin there.

"I like it rough." Baekhyun moaned.

"Then, I bet you'll like it when I'll fuck you like a dog." Chanyeol smiled sardonically.

Baekhyun's eyes widened and before he knew it, he was turned over, his ass pulled up and face pushed down. Chanyeol mounted him and thrusted in from behind.

Baekhyun screamed as Chanyeol's cock was fucking him deeper from a different angle, rubbing his walls mercilessly.

Chanyeol pulled his hair again and this time, he sank his teeth deep into the white flesh of his nape, drawing blood and Baekhyun cried out in mixed pain and pleasure. "This is what you get for teasing me all this time." Chanyeol moaned into his ear and his thrusts became more cruel. "Do you regret it?"

Baekhyun's eyes rolled back. "Yeah..."

"I don't believe you." Chanyeol wrapped his hand around Baekhyun's neck and began fucking him harder.

"I-I'm sorry."

Chanyeol stopped fucking into him and pulled away slowly, leaving Baekhyun's needy aching hole empty and Baekhyun whined. "You're sorry what?" He smirked.

"C-Chanyeol, w-why did you stop?" Baekhyun whimpered, due to the absence of Chanyeol's sweet hardness in him. "I-I need you. Why did you stop?" He tried to push back to find Chanyeol's cock again but the taller who had placed his entire body on top of him had rendered him unable to move. "Chanyeol, please."

"Answer my question." Chanyeol licked his ear and left traces of small bites in the back of his neck. "You're sorry what?"

"I-I'm sorry for teasing you. I ache for you, Chanyeol, please."

Chanyeol hummed satisfied and entered him again, continuing from where he left off, fucking him hard in a very fast rhythm.

"You're mine now." Chanyeol growled and his hand around the sensitive neck became more possessive.

"I'm yours." Baekhyun agreed, his entire body shaking, feeling his orgasm approaching.

"No one else can have you now but me."

Baekhyun was too far gone by now. He couldn't do anything but moan and whimper as Chanyeol was fucking him and biting him, marking him as his. Soon, he couldn't hold back anymore. His entire body was hit by a wave of pleasure and he came with Chanyeol's name in his mouth and his cock far up his ass.

Chanyeol came too, spilling all his hot seeds inside Baekhyun and fell on top of him, while trying to come down from his orgasm.

A few moments later, Chanyeol pulled out his softening cock and laid back on the bed. He turned to look at Baekhyun who was still in the same position he had when he was fuckig him, eyes closed but with a small smile on his face.

"Baek, how are you feeling?"

"That was..." Baekhyun bit his lower lip and smiled wider this time. "Chanyeol, hold me." He reached out to hold him but when he opened his eyes, Chanyeol had already left the bed. 

"Chanyeol?" He whined feeling like crying. He hadn't expected for Chanyeol to leave so fast. They were supposed to spend the entire night together that was their agreement.

Baekhyun felt exposed. "Cha- Oh!" He yelped, feeling something cold touching his butt. It was Chanyeol, cleaning the mess they had created with a wet cloth.

"Sorry. I know it's cold but it's the only water I found in the house." Chanyeol had returned with the sweetest smile on his face.

Baekhyun blushed, feeling stupid for his previous thoughts.

Chanyeol turned him around to clean his tummy and once again he found himself, lying naked with his legs wide open in front of the man he was in love with. Baekhyun's breath hitched, when the cold cloth touched his tummy.

"I'm sorry. I promise to make it up to you later."

Baekhyun smirked.. "And how will you do that?"

"I'm going to hold you close and keep you warm all night."

"Will you sleep here tonight?"

"If you want me to." Chanyeol replied, looking self-conscious again. He reminded him nothing of the possessive man who was fucking him just a few minutes ago.

Baekhyun opened his arms wide, inviting him for a hug. "Come here."

Chanyeol blew out the candle and dived, pulling the blankets above them and covering both of them underneath their warmth. Baekhyun's little body shivered as Chanyeol wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in his neck.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Chanyeol giggled in his ear and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, while Baekhyun could feel himself dozing off. "Goodnight, Baek."

"Goodnight, Chanyeol." Baekhyun replied, feeling his eyes heavy. He remembered what Chanyeol had said, that Baekhyun is his now. He wanted to ask him, if he really meant it but he fell asleep before he could collect the courage to do so.

* * *

Baekhyun woke up with a heaviness on his chest. Opening his eyes and looking down, he saw a huge arm on top of him and all the memories from last night's activities rushed back in.

He looked next to him and there was Chanyeol, sprawled on the bed like a starfish, sleeping peacefully and looking more beautiful than ever. Baekhyun had never seen him sleep before. He raised his arm from his chest and turned his body towards Chanyeol's. He caressed the bangs that were falling messy on his forehead and gave him a small kiss on the cheek but quickly regretted it. He decided it was best to let him sleep a little more.

He rose from the bed, put on his gardening clothes and draped Chanyeol's cloak around himself, not because he wanted to keep Chanyeol's smell on him. Not at all. It was just that Chanyeol's cloak was thicker and therefore, warmer, he reasoned.

He left the bedroom, closing the door behind him and walked into the kitchen. He lit up the fireplace, hoping to get some warmth. It was a cold day. 

Sitting by the fireplace and trying to gain some warmth from the newborn fire, he began remembering with every little detail what had happened the night before. Chanyeol was perfect, his words, his kisses, the way he made love to him. He was everything he had dreamed of. He also remembered that he had come inside of him and he felt so shy, he covered his face with his small hands and giggled. He couldn't wait to tell Minseok and Jongdae.

But he knew what he had to do first. He found the herbs Jongdae had given him and made a cup of tea. 

He took a small sip from the tea and his face wrinkled in disgust. These herbs tasted bad. He needed to tell Chanyeol to cum out of him next time. He took another sip and then another one, when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. It was probably Minseok or Jongdae.

Baekhyun cursed under his breath because damn, they could wake up Chanyeol. He gobbled down the remaining tea and rushed to the door but when he opened it he realized that it wasn't Minseok or Jongdae or any other friend or villager. In fact, Baekhyun sometimes doubted the person standing before him today was of physical nature whatsoever.

"Irene?"

There she was. The supreme of all the supremes. Supervisor of all the covens in the area. She was standing on Baekhyun's doorstep, looking lethal with her pale white skin, her long black silky hair and lips more red than the blood that runs in every living creatures' veins. She was wrapped up in a byzantium purple cloak and the rays of the sun were dancing softly around her, as if they were delighted to touch her.

"Baekhyun, won't you let me in?" Irene was soft-spoken as always, yet there was nothing soft about the way she spoke and Baekhyun felt a shiver running down his spine.

"Of course, please come in."

Irene stepped inside the house and it felt as if every item no matter how big or small froze. Even the house felt colder despite the fire that was burning. She looked around examining every little detail. "Your house is pretty." She said indifferently, as if she couldn't care any less for the house.

"But so small." Baekhyun heard another voice speaking. He looked next to him and saw a girl standing right there by the door. A girl he had never seen before. She had long hair in the color of honey and she was dressed in brown from head to toe. Baekhyun would have thought she was cute, if it wasn't for that snobbish look she had on her face, while she was looking at his kitchen.

"That's Yeri. My new apprentice." Irene pointed at the girl as she was observing a painting hung on the wall that was drawn by Baekhyun's grandpa decades ago.

"Nice to meet you, Yeri. I'm Baekhyun."

Yeri looked at him from head to toe with that same snobbish look and turned to her mistress. This time her look completely altered. She pouted and spoke in baby voice. "Irene, can I wait for you outside? This place stinks." 

"No. You stay here." She commanded.

Yeri walked unwillingly inside the house and stood by the kitchen table.

"So..." Irene spoke as Baekhyun closed the door. "I suppose you know why I'm here."

She was now standing above his herbs, scanning each one of them. Baekhyun knew well that she didn't like him. The only reason she had spared his life in the past was because she had a soft spot for Junmyeon. 

"I'm afraid I don't." Baekhyun instinctively moved his body to stand between the kitchen and the hallway that led to his bedroom, where Chanyeol was sleeping safely. He was praying their voices wouldn't wake him up.

Irene turned to look at him now. "That man you've been hanging out with. What's his name?"

Baekhyun gulped. He didn't want to say but he had no choice. "Chanyeol."

"And what does he do?"

"He was a soldier. He fought in the Great War."

"Why did he come here?"

"His best friend got injured while trying to save him. He brought him to Junmyeon to save his life."

Irene smiled but her eyes were cold as always. "He's a man of honor. Why is he spending time with the likes of you then?"

"I-I...don't..." Baekhyun couldn't answer. Memories of his past mistakes were flooding his mind again, filling him with guilt again.

"What do you know about his life before the war?"

"He lived in the City."

"What do you know about his family?"

"Not much." Baekhyun was confused. "Why do you care so much about him?"

"I don't care about him. I care about you."

"I-I don't understand."

"A man comes in the village and out of all the people in it, he chooses to hang out with a witch and not just any witch but the lowest of our kind. Why, from all the people in the village, this man took an interest in you?" Irene asked.

Yeri took one step closer to him. "Yeah, there's nothing interesting about you, even though your smell is more bearable than the smell of other men." She walked slowly around him, scanning him from head to toe. "You're not even that pretty. Why would he like you when there are girls in the village? I mean, he's a bit gross. His smell is a bit..ew... but some girls l-."

"Yeri!" Irene scolded her.

"I'm sorry." Yeri lowered her head.

Irene turned to Baekhyun. "Learn about his family and report your findings to me. Find out who he is."

"If you care so much about him why don't you find out yourself? You're powerful."

Irene smirked. "I am but there are rules. I'm not allowed to read the man's mind, unless he's a threat to my covens. Is he?"

"No. Chanyeol is a good man."

Baekhyun heard Yeri giggle. "Oh he likes him a lot. I can smell it on him." Yeri took a step towards him but the moment her nose touched Chanyeol's cloak she gagged and jerked away, covering her nose.

"Y-you're wearing his cloak." She yelped terrified and ran back to her mistress. She hid behind Irene and buried her small face in Irene's silk raven hair, breathing in her scent.

Irene sighed. "I apologise. Yeri has a sensitive nose."

"Yeah and men smell weird." Baekhyun saw her head picking from behind Irene's shoulder. "I like girls. They smell good."

Irene smiled and for a moment Baekhyun swore he saw a real smile not the usual fake, cold one. He must have imagined it though because the supreme never smiled.

Irene was about to leave but Baekhyun stopped her. "Irene, wait." He didn't know where he found the courage to do so. "What about my powers? When will I get them back?"

Irene approached him. She looked threatening. "I would have shredded you to pieces, if Junmyeon hadn't begged me to be lenient. Don't ask such ridiculous questions."

"I-I'm still a witch. I need them."

Irene thought a little about it. "Gain my trust and I might consider it."

"How can I do that?"

"I think you know how." Irene said and turned to leave. Yeri followed without sparing Baekhyun a single glance.

Baekhyun followed them until his doorstep, making sure they were indeed leaving. As they were headed to their carriage that would carry them away from his house, Baekhyun heard them talk again.

Yeri spoke first. "That house smelled so bad."

Irene giggled. It was the first time he had ever heard her giggle.. He doubt it anyone had ever thought Irene could giggle. "Really? I honestly couldn't tell." She said.

"Never bring me back here again. I need to draw a bath in rose petals to wash away the stench."

Irene giggled again and Baekhyun closed the door. It turned out that the supreme could actually smile and laugh after all.

He was shaking. It was cold in here despite the fire that was still burning in the fireplace. 

Memories of his past actions were now vivid in his mind once again and his guilt had resurfaced, not that it ever left him in the first place. He had just learned how to control it. He didn't know what to do. His body felt cold. 

He approached the kitchen and decided to cook an apple pie. Cooking helped him calm down his nerves. He knew exactly what Irene meant by gaining her trust. She had no intention of giving him his powers back. She only wanted to play with his nerves. 

He was lost in his thoughts. He had no idea how much time had passed. The memories of his past, what he had done, how he lost his powers as a punishment, this morning's visit by Irene were all playing in his mind over and over again. Suddenly, he felt arms around his waist, snatching him and pulling him into a soft embrace. That's when he realized how tense he was.

Chanyeol kissed his earlobe. "Good morning, baby."

The soldier's body was so warm that the contact with him made him shiver. 

"Are you cold?" Chanyeol turned him around to look at each other and Baekhyun realised there must be something very wrong by how fast Chanyeol's smile dropped. He put his digits on his cheek. "Baek, why are you crying? What's wrong?"

Only now had he sensed the tears that had streamed down his face. He chuckled and wiped his face furiously. "Don't be silly, Chanyeol. Of course, I'm not crying. I was just cutting onions."

"But those are apples." Chanyeol pointed at the counter.

"Y-yeah, the onions were bad, so I threw them away." Baekhyun pushed him away and made him sit at the table. "Sit down. I'll make you something to eat."

He tried to distance himself but Chanyeol pulled him on him and made him sit on his lap. "Hey, I don't want food. I want to see you." He had that soft flirty smile on his face that never failed to make Baekhyun weak. 

Chanyeol placed his hand on Baekhyun's thigh and squeezed. Then, he ran his hand up his back and ended up cupping his face and pulling him for a passionate kiss, pushing his tongue inside Baekhyun's mouth. 

Baekhyun pulled his face and kissed him harder, their tongues both tasting and exploring each other. Chanyeol's presence calmed him down. 

Chanyeol pulled away and a soft pop sound came out of their lips, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths. "I need to stop here because if I go on..."

"What if I want you to go on?"

"I want it to but I need to talk to you before I go to work."

"Oh..." Baekhyun said worried and placed his small hands on Chanyeol's chest, waiting to here what he had to say.

Chanyeol smiled. "I had a wonderful time last night. You were amazing." 

Baekhyun blushed. "You were amazing too, Chanyeol."

"You see, I don't want this to end today. I don't want this to be an one night thing." 

Chanyeol cupped his face. "I don't mean to pressure you but I want this to be permanent." He took a deep breath and continued. "I want you to be mine, Baek."

Baekhyun didn't know what to say. He would be happy to hear this last night but today was different. Now that he knew Irene was keeping an eye on them, on Chanyeol, he thought that maybe it wasn't a good idea to drag him into his life. Chanyeol had gone through enough pain already. 

"Chanyeolie, I-I... Maybe this isn't the right thing to do."

"Who cares about what's right and what's wrong? I'm in love with you."

Baekhyun's heart skipped a bit. Those were the words he ached to hear the most from him and he wanted to say them right back but he knew he couldn't. "Chanyeol, it's not that simple."

"Is there someone else you're interested in?"

"No, Chanyeol. No." Baekhyun tried to stop him.

"If there is someone else, you should have told me last night."

"There's no one else, Chanyeol. I swear. Only you." 

Chanyeol cupped his small hand that was resting on his chest and brought it to his lips and kissed it. "I want you."

Baekhyun's mind was a mess. He needed advice. He needed to talk to Minseok and Jongdae, to hear what they have to say. "I need time to think about it, Chanyeol."

"Alright." 

They stayed like this, starring at each other, while Baekhyun was still seated on Chanyeol's lap. 

He ran his fingers through Chanyeol's hair and brushed his bangs away from his face. "Will I see you at the inn tonight?"

"I can't. I have to go see Sehun."

"If he's healthy, you can bring him with you. I'd love to meet him."

"I'd love that too. I'm sure he'd like you very much."

Chanyeol tightened his grip on Baekhyun's hand. "Baek, if Sehun..."

"Come find me. I'll be by your side." Baekhyun cupped his face. "Don't worry, okay? There's nothing to worry about."

Chanyeol nodded. 

"Show me a smile now. I miss your smile." Baekhyun pouted. 

Chanyeol smiled. "Like this?" 

Baekhyun gave him a hustled kiss on the forehead. "Like this." He agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! <3


	6. Chapter 6

The sun had set hours ago. The full moon had now risen high and its strong light was drowning the light of every star in the night sky. Chanyeol was standing outside of the mansion Suho lived in. The one he had brought Sehun to and he had never seen his friend ever since that night again. 

He took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. The big wooden door opened on its own and bright fairy lights lit up, indicating the route to the mansion's main door. Chanyeol stepped inside the garden and the front door once again moved on its own and closed behind him. 

He walked all the way to the main door and despite the eerie silence that had befallen the garden, Chanyeol felt that he was being watched in detail. 

When he finally reached the door, he knocked on it. This was all he had seen of the mansion. He was never allowed to step inside before. Even the night he had brought Sehun half dead, he was ordered to stay in the garden. 

Suddenly, the door opened but again, there was no one behind it. Chanyeol hesitated a bit but decided it was appropriate to walk inside. 

"Hello?"

When he entered, the hall was empty. Not a single soul in sight, which made it look enormous and very expensive. A thick red carpet was covering the entire floor, candle lights were floating in the air above his head and the walls were decorated with various paintings. Chanyeol didn't know what to do, so he took a seat on the expensive sofa and decided to wait. 

As he was looking around, he saw a flying teapot and a flying cup coming from around the corner. He had never seen magic like this before despite being in this village for many days now. The flying cup landed on his hand and the flying teapot poured some hot tea inside the cup. 

"Thank you." Chanyeol mumbled, wondering if the flying objects could actually understand him. 

He took a sip. "It tastes amazing. Thank you." For a moment, he swore he saw the teapot bowing at him, before it retreated back to where it came from. 

He drank his tea and continued waiting, until suddenly he heard a voice. 

"Enjoying the tea?" The voice was coming from the stairs. 

Turning his head towards it, Chanyeol saw a man walking down the stair. In his left hand, he was holding a candle light and he looked like the most elegant man Chanyeol had ever seen, dressed in black silk and having his brown hair pushed back. His features were gentle and his skin was as if it was made of marble. If he didn't know he was in a witch's mansion, he would have thought he was standing in front of a prince. 

"Yes, thank you." Chanyeol stood up. "It was very thoughtful of you."

"It was given to me as a gift." The man approached him. "I'm Suho or you can call me by my real name, Junmyeon. You're Chanyeol, right? I figured you'd come."

"How do you know my name?" Chanyeol asked confused. 

"It's a small village. We learn everything within a couple of days. I know you're Chanyeol. You used to be a soldier but now you got a job as a coachman, carrying supplies from one place to the other and you spend a lot of time with one of my witches, Baekhyun. You two are quite the talk of the town." 

"We are?"

Junmyeon nodded. "Baekhyun hasn't stopped talking about you at the inn he works at." 

Chanyeol smiled at the thought of Baekhyun talking about him. Moments of last night's lovemaking flashed before his eyes. Baekhyun's rose-tinted lips after being kissed thoroughly, his milky thighs that spread wide only for him, his loud moans begging for more, his warm hole filled with his cum. Would he dare talk about these as well?

"But you're here for Sehun, aren't you?" Junmyeon stopped his thoughts. 

Chanyeol cleared his throat, taking some time to calm his heart and his awakened cock. "Y-yes. Yes, of course. How is he?"

"He's doing great. His case was hard but he made it through. He's now resting. Come." 

Junmyeon signaled him to follow him up the stairs and Chanyeol did. 

Junmyeon spoke again. "So, are you and Baekhyun close?" 

"Yes, we're pretty close."

They reached the end of the stairs. A big corridor that seemed endless, spread on both sides of their feet.

"How close?" Junmyeon asked in a demanding tone, as he turned left without sparing a glance at him. 

Chanyeol didn't know how to answer. After what had happened last night, they were more than friends but nothing more than that. "We're good friends. I help him with his garden and he feeds me." Chanyeol decided it's better to refrain from revealing anything too personal. 

They kept walking down the corridor that still seemed endless, passing by closed wooden doors with numbers on them. Chanyeol was sure that the mansion was bigger inside than what it looked from the outside. 

"How is Baekhyun doing now?

"He's fine."

"Is he happy?" 

"Hm... He was a bit sad a few days ago because a herd of goats walked into his garden and destroyed a small part of it but I promised I'll help him fix the garden and build a stronger fence, so he's feeling better now." ...and when he said those words to Baekhyun, while both of them were standing over the vandalized property, the smaller wrapped his hands around his arm and hugged it close to his heart and even rested his face on it, as he smiled and told him he was the best and Chanyeol's heart began beating like crazy but he spoke none of it to Junmyeon. 

They reached the door with the number ninety-four on it and Junmyeon stopped. 

"This is Sehun's room. I didn't tell him you'd come. I wanted to surprise him."

Chanyeol placed his hand on the doorknob. 

Junmyeon spoke once again. "I'll leave you two alone to catch up. Try not to tire him. He's still weak and needs to rest."

Chanyeol nodded and opened the door. When he entered the room, his vision was blurred by the bright white walls of the room. The furnitures were all white too and there were big windows with white curtains drawn to the side, so that the light of the full moon could fall inside. 

He heard laughter and when his gaze landed on the huge bed in the middle of the room, he saw Sehun, playing with a white fluffy dog that was on his lap. 

"Sehun!" Chanyeol croaked. Sehun looked thinner and very pale and his entire chest was wrapped in bandage but he was alive and he was laughing and that was all that mattered to him. 

"Sehun!" Chanyeol ran towards his friend and hugged him tight and smiled. "I'm so happy you're alive." 

Sehun, on the other hand, looked like he had seen a ghost. He pushed Chanyeol away. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you here."

"Yeah, I figured that out when I asked how I got here and they told me a tall guy with big ears brought me in. Let me rephrase the question. What are you still doing here?"

"I'm making sure you've recovered." Chanyeol pouted. 

Sehun then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and jerked him forward. "Listen here you idiot, I didn't risk my life to save your life, so you can act like a fool. Do you have any idea where you are?" 

"I know where I am, Sehun. That's why I brought you to this place."

"A place full of witches." 

Chanyeol pried Sehun's hands off him. "A place where you had a chance to survive. You're welcome."

"And what are you still doing here? Why didn't you leave right after you left me here?"

Chanyeol blushed. "I-I was meant to leave but I met someone. I met the most amazing man in the whole world." 

Sehun sighed and let his body fall back on the head bed. "Seriously, Chanyeol?"

"He is so sweet, Sehun, sweeter than honey and cute and caring and supportive." Chanyeol brought his hands to his chest. "We fucked last night. It was like a dream."

"Good for you. Take him and get the hell away from here." 

Chanyeol smiled guiltily. "I wish I could but there's a small problem." 

"What?"

"He can't leave this place?"

"Why not? Don't tell me he's married."

"No, he's a witch." 

Sehun froze for a moment. "Please tell me this is a joke.""

"No, I'm sorry."

Sehun grabbed a pillow and began beating Chanyeol hard with it. "Out of all the people in this damn place, you fell in love with a witch?" Sehun hit him in the head.

"Ouch! Stop it." Chanyeol screamed.

Sehun hit him again. "A witch?"

Chanyeol pried the pillow out of his hand. "Calm down, Sehun. It's not as bad as it sounds."

Sehun crossed his arms in front of his chest and refused to look at Chanyeol. "I knew you were a dumbass but this is too much even for you, Chanyeol."

"Sehun, I didn't choose this. I liked Baekhyun from the very first moment I saw him. I didn't know he was a witch until the men who were seated at the table beside me warned me not to mess with him because he's a witch."

Sehun looked at him. "Are your feelings strong for him?"

Chanyeol nodded. "Very strong." He whispered.

"Then leave him."

"Wh- I can't."

"You obviously don't care about what could happen to you but if you care about him, leave him. You put him in great danger just by staying on his side. Leave, Chanyeol."

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Sehun signaled him to stay quiet. "Come in."

Junmyeon opened the door and stepped inside. Immediately Sehun's face changed. He didn't look angry anymore. "I'm sorry to interrupt you but Chanyeol, it's time you go."

"Already? I just got here."

"Sehun is still weak. He needs to rest. Sehun, how are you feeling?"

Sehun sighed and lied further down the bed. "Exhausted, Junie. I'm so tired. I think I need a good massage on my feet later."

Junmyeon blushed. "I'll see what I can do about this. But since your friend is here, I need to inform you that you can't stay here for much longer, Sehun. This place is for the heavily wounded."

Sehun pouted. "I have nowhere to go."

"I can help you find a place to stay but you have to move soon."

"I can move into your bed. Vivi likes me." Sehun bit his lip and fluttered his eyelids.

Junmyeon's face turned completely red. "W-we can discuss this further later." Junmeyon looked lost of words. He had lost his aura of confidence and he looked like he was struggling to find the right words. "I-I'll leave you two. Chanyeol, please, don't stay for too long."

Junmyeon left, leaving Chanyeol and Sehun alone again.

"You shameless whore." Chanyeol sneered.

"Hey, watch your mouth. I'm still a virgin."

"I have nowhere to go, Junie. I can move into your bed, Junie." Chanyeol mocked him. "I can't believe you and who the hell is Vivi?"

"Vivi is his dog." Sehun sneered back, showing the fluffy white dog that was resting on his feet. "And why not? He is the perfect man. He's so proper and kind all the time. A true gentleman. I want to corrupt him." Sehun lied down, looking a little tired. "Besides, I'm just a normal human and I never lied about who I am to Junmyeon."

"I didn't lie to Baekhyun either." Chanyeol took a deep breath. "I just concealed some details."

"Important details."

Chanyeol sighed. "Sehun, am I a horrible person?"

"No but you made a mistake by getting too close to that witch. You need to let go of him."

"I can't. He opened up to me. He trusts me now. It'll break his heart."

"Is it his heart you really care about or is it yours?"

Chanyeol lowered his head in shame. "I want him, Sehun. I never wanted someone so badly."

"Don't be selfish, Chanyeol. Think about him. What will happen to him, if his team-"

"It's called a coven." Chanyeol corrected him.

"Right. His coven. What will happen to him, if they find out what you are?"

"Baekhyun is not to blame. He doesn't know anything."

"Will they believe him?"

Chanyeol shook his head. "Covens are very strict."

"Then, leave him. Leave before you cause him any trouble. If he's as great as you say, he'll find someone else and he'll forget about you."

Hearing those words, Chanyeol felt his heart breaking. The thought of Baekhyun being with someone else was too much to bare but Sehun was right. Besides, Baekhyun had already rejected him too many times.

Chanyeol chuckled. "If I'm being completely honest, I was the one insisting, hoping that he'll want me one day. Baekhyun doesn't want me. Even after what happened last night between us, when I asked him to be mine, he rejected me." He said bitterly. 

"That's great. That means he won't care that you're leaving. Break things off with him tonight and leave first thing in the morning."

Chanyeol nodded. "I'll do that. I'll go back to the army. What about you? Will you be okay here?"

"I'll be alright. Don't worry. Once I'm fully recovered, I'll come and find you."

Chanyeol pulled him into a hug. They weren't usually physical with each other but this time Chanyeol needed it.

Sehun held him tight. "Take care, my brother. Keep yourself safe."

"You too."

Chanyeol stood up and left the room. Closing the door, he walked all the way back and descended the stairs with a heavy heart. On his way out, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Chanyeol, wait." Junmyeon ran up to him. "Are you seeing Baekhyun tonight?"

"Yes."

Junmyeon was holding a small package. "Can you give this to him? Tell him it's a birthday gift from me and tell him that I'm not very busy now. He can visit me, if he wants to."

Chanyeol nodded. "Alright."

"Oh, Chanyeol, one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being Baekhyun's friend."

Chanyeol didn't reply. He turned around and left the mansion behind with terrible thoughts tormenting his head. Thoughts about what Sehun had said, thoughts about Baekhyun. Chanyeol was just a foolish man to him who only served to boost his ego. It hurt to admit it to himself but it would make it easier to put an end to this. He wouldn't make Baekhyun sad to the slightest.

He walked aimlessly, dragging his feet to the ground into the cold night. He didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do or say to the man he was in love with once he sees him again.

* * *

The inn was almost empty. There were hardly any customers left. Baekhyun had told Minseok and Jongdae everything that had happened. 

"I think you're overreacting, Beak." Jongdae concluded after hearing everything.

Minseok shook his head in agreement. "Yeah, whether you're with Chanyeol or not, Irene always keeps an eye on you. It's her job, you know. This has nothing to do with Chanyeol."

Jongdae spoke again. "Why would Irene care about Chanyeol anyway? He's just a normal human or he wouldn't have been able to reach this place."

"I just don't want to drag him into trouble. He deserves a peaceful life."

"I don't see how one mistake in the past means you can't live a peaceful life now with the man you love." Jongdae added and Baekhyun blushed at the mention of the word love. 

Minseok laughed. "Look at you, Baek. You're shy."

"I-I really like Chanyeol."

Jongdae wrapped his arm around Baekhyun's shoulder. "Do you want to know what I think you should do?"

Baekhyun looked at him beggingly. 

Jongdae continued. "You should stop fixating on the past. What's done is done. Find Chanyeol, say yes to him and go be happy."

Minseok agreed. "Exactly but you should also tell him the truth about you. The whole truth. A healthy relationship is built on honesty and trust."

"I-I can't do this."

"You don't have to do it now. Do it later when you feel ready. I doubt Chanyeol will care. Does he even know anything about magic?" 

"No, not really."

"See. Problem solved." Jongdae patted him on the chest.

Baekhyun smiled and cupped his own cheeks. He was giddy. "I can't wait to see Chanyeol and let him know."

"Problem solved again." Minseok pointed out of the window. "Isn't this Chanyeol?" 

Chanyeol was passing by the inn, covered in his big black cloak with his head bent. 

Baekhyun turned his head to the window. "It's him. He must have seen Sehun already. I have to go to him." He said excited.

Baekhyun kicked the door and jumped out of the inn, forgetting to take off his apron and wear his cloak. He ran after Chanyeol as fast as he could. 

"Chanyeol." He yelled but Chanyeol didn't turn around.

The night was freezing cold. Baekhyun could feel the cold biting his skin but he didn't care. He kept running. "Chanyeolie, wait."

Just when he reached him, Chanyeol turned around and Baekhyun noticed his eyes were bloodshot just like the first time he had seen him and he knew the news weren't good. 

"Chanyeolie..." Baekhyun cupped his face. "What happened? I-Is he dead?" 

"No." Chanyeol croaked. 

"Then why the tears? He hasn't healed yet?"

Chanyeol shook his head.

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his torso and hugged him. "It's alright. He just needs more time. He's going to be fine. You'll see."

Chanyeol pushed him away fast. "Baek, I need to talk to you."

The smaller looked at him and smiled. "Okay."

"Baek, this thing between us... Let's end it here."

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I-I don't understand. Earlier today, you said-"

"Things were different then."

"How were they different?" Baekhyun felt rage building up inside him. He was fuming. He pushed Chanyeol so hard, the soldier nearly lost his balance. "Be brave and speak the truth." He yelled. "Say that you got what you wanted, you fucked me and now you don't need me anymore."

Baekhyun turned to leave but Chanyeol grabbed his arm and pulled him back with force, crushing his little body to his chest. "Why do you make such a big deal out of it?

"You're hurting me." Baekhyun whimpered, trying to jerk away but Chanyeol's hold was too strong.

"Answer my question. Why do you make such a big deal out of it? Why do you make it so hard for me now?"

"What are you talking about?" Baekhyun whimpered again.

"How many times did you reject me, huh? You don't care about me, only your pride."

"I don't care about you?" Baekhyun felt his eyes burning, while he was trying to hold back his tears. "Chanyeol, I'm in love with you."

Chanyeol's eyes widened in surprise.

"You said you're in love with me, Chanyeol. Why did you lie? Why? Just so you could get me to bed?"

"Baek, I-I thought..."

Baekhyun couldn't hold back his tears any longer, so he let them flow and so he cried. "Out of all the people in this village why did you have to use me like some kind of toy? For the common folk, I might be a disgusting witch but I have a heart too just like everyone else. Why did you do this to me? Why did you lie?"

Chanyeol loosened his grip on Baekhyun's arm, holding him more gently now. "Baek...I didn't lie. I am in love with you." He noticed how Baekhyun's small body was now shaking intensely. "I thought you never really wanted me. You have rejected me so many times. Even after what happened last night, you still rejected me when I asked you to be mine."

Baekhyun looked at him through his tearstained eyes. Chanyeol seemed to be in pain just like he was. Right then, he realised how the constant rejection must had hurt Chanyeol. "I hurt you, didn't I?" He realized.

"Baek..." Chanyeol was at loss of words. 

"I'm sorry, Chanyeol. I can see what I did wrong. Please don't end it now. Not now that I'm finally ready." He admitted.

"Ready for what?"

"To be yours." Baekhyun said in a low vulnerable tone. 

"Mine?" Chanyeol whispered like he was in a haze. His grip on Baekhyun became more possessive. He knew he had to leave but he couldn't resist the temptation. Not when Baekhyun was looking at him with such promising eyes. 

"I want you, Chanyeol. Last night you said that you can make me happy, so why are you making me cry now?"

Chanyeol, then, pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Baek. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He kissed his forehead. Baekhyun's body was now shaking violently, so Chanyeol wrapped his cloak around him to keep him warm. He couldn't leave. Even if he wanted to leave, holding Baekhyun in his arms, feeling his breath on his chest and breathing in his scent, made him realise that he's not strong or selfless enough to live without him. "I want to stay here and make you happy."

Baekhyun looked up to him, pouting and resting his chin on his chest. "So, I'm yours now?"

Chanyeol wiped Baekhyun's tears with his big thumb. "And I'm yours." 

Baekhyun hummed and bit his lower lip. "Chanyeolie, kiss me."

Chanyeol cupped his face with his big hand and kissed him. He brushed his lips over his and Baekhyun opened his mouth to invite him in. The kiss was hot and breathy and Chanyeol's tongue grew possessive and hungry inside Baekhyun's mouth. 

When the kiss ended, Baekhyun buried his face in Chanyeol's chest and breathed in the scent he loved so much. 

After calming down, Baekhyun spoke again. "I was thinking..." He said gently. "How about you come and live with me?"

"You mean in your house?"

"Yes, I don't want you to stay in that terrible inn anymore. My house is bigger, warmer..." Baekhyun raised his leg up Chanyeol's inner thigh, rubbing their body parts together. "My bed has room for two. We can keep each other warm all night long, baby." 

Chanyeol let out a soft groan. "Call me that again."

"My baby." Baekhyun whispered sensually. 

"Can I move in tonight? I don't want to spend another night without you." 

Baekhyun hummed. "Go pack your bags. I'll finish work and we'll go home fast." Baekhyun cupped his face and pulled him down. "But I warn you. I don't want to sleep tonight."

Chanyeol groaned and buried his face in Baekhyun's neck, wrapping his arms tighter around his waist. "You'll be the death of me, baby."

* * *

When they arrived home, Baekhyun helped Chanyeol unpack his clothes and make him feel at home. It was awkward for the both of them. They would exchange shy smiles and glances and small kisses as they were putting Chanyeol's things in order. Baekhyun was giddy despite the awkwardness. He had never lived with another person, let alone a lover in this house but he loved it already having Chanyeol with him. 

When everything was in the right place, they changed into nightgowns. Baekhyun walked into their bedroom and saw that Chanyeol was already seated on the bed and his heart stopped for a moment. He looked warm and comfortable and so perfect, like a piece he didn't know that was missing from his life. 

Baekhyun climbed on the bed and crawled on top of Chanyeol, placing himself on his lap and his hands on his chest. "Hey." Baekhyun whispered shyly and felt his cheeks burning up. 

"Hey." Chanyeol replied back. His hands were on Baekhyun's waist. 

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes. You?"

Baekhyun leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Very."

Chanyeol smiled and cupped Baekhyun's face just when the latter yawned. "Tired?" 

"A bit." Baekhyun admitted. "But I don't want to sleep yet. I want to talk to you."

"Talk to me?"

Baekhyun nodded. "I know I haven't treated you well. I've made mistakes but I'll try to be better from now on. Just be patient with me, Chanyeolie. I've never done this before. I don't know what it's like to open up to someone like this."

"Baek, I don't know how to do this either but we'll figure it out together." Chanyeol caressed his face with his thumb. "Oh, before I forget. I have something for you." 

Chanyeol stretched to reach for his bag and pulled out a package. "Junmyeon asked me to give you this. He said it's a birthday gift."

"A birthday gift? But my birthday is in spring."

Chanyeol shook his shoulders. "That's what he said. He also said he isn't busy now, so you can visit him, if you want."

Baekhyun hadn't seen or spoken to Junmyeon in a very long time, while the rest of the coven would visit him often. He opened the package with trembling hands and a book was revealed. 

"A book." Chanyeol commented. 

"A gardening book." Baekhyun felt the tears coming back again. He clutched the book to his chest and whimpered. 

"Baek, it's just a book. There are hundreds of those in the City." 

Baekhyun recalled the last time he had seen Junmyeon. When his own supreme, pushed him away and told him to disappear from his sight and never step foot in his house again because he wasn't welcome there anymore. Baekhyun had done as he was told no matter how much it hurt him. "This book is priceless, Chanyeolie." He said to Chanyeol. He couldn't tell him the truth yet. He wasn't ready.

"I can't buy you priceless books but I promise I'll try to provide you anything you need, baby. Please don't cry."

Baekhyun was still clutching onto the book. "I don't need anything, Chanyeolie. Only you." 

Chanyeol took the book from Baekhyun's hands and placed it on the nightstand. "I think you've had enough crying for today." 

Baekhyun chuckled. "I think so too."

"You're getting some rest. Come here. " Chanyeol opened his arms wide and Baekhyun fell into his hug. 

They both lied down under the covers with Chanyeol's arms around Baekhyun's waist. 

Baekhyun slid his hand down Chanyeol's pants and held his cock in his warm palm, teasing it with a slow rhythm and feeling him harden in his hand. "I want you."

Chanyeol left out a soft moan.

"Lay back." Baekhyun ordered. "I want to try something." 

"I'm yours now. You can try anything."

Baekhyun made himself confortable in between Chanyeol's thighs and pulled down his underwear, revealing Chanyeol's semi-erected cock. He ran his tongue from the base to the tip of the cock, then he engulfed its head with his plum lips and sucked on it teasingly. Chanyeol's cock became instantly fully hard. "You like that, don't you?"

Chanyeol groaned and let his head fall back on the pillow and covered his eyes.

Baekhyun, then, left a trail of open mouthed kisses from the base to the tip of the cock and continued by giving the head little shy licks, feeling the hot skin on his tongue and tasting the saltiness of the precum. 

Chanyeol was already leaking and moaning. "Baek, please."

Baekhyun gave the cock's tip a kiss and smirked. "Please what?" 

"Please more."

"Like this?" Baekhyun wrapped his lips around the head and sucked hard, his eyes never leaving Chanyeol who groaned and moaned and his hips jerked up. 

With a slow pace, Baekhyun began sucking him, taking him deep inside his mouth. Suddenly he gagged and stopped.

Chanyeol caressed his hair. "Take it easy."

Baekhyun fluttered his eyelids and began sucking Chanyeol's length again and didn't stop despite feeling his eyes watering and soon he had swallowed him entirely, his plump lips touching Chanyeol's pubes. 

He pulled back and sucked it in again and this time it felt easier. The cock hit the back of his throat and Baekhyun moaned. He loved Chanyeol's taste as much as he loved his scent.

He, then, started sucking Chanyeol's balls while he was pumping his cock with his hand. He could feel Chanyeol's entire body shake and hear his moans that were becoming louder.

"Baek, I'm close." Chanyeol was breathing hard and his strong fingers were clutching onto Baekhyun's hair desperately.

Baekhyun went for his cock again and swallowed Chanyeol's length entirely in one go this time. He began to bomb his head quickly, sucking and licking, testing what makes Chanyeol moan the loudest. 

He then, wrapped his hand around his own cock that was hard and leaking as well and began stroking it as he was sucking Chanyeol. Baekhyun was moaning too as he was reaching his orgasm and the vibrations of his moans, threw Chanyeol over the edge and spilled his hot cum right into Baekhyun's mouth as the latter came on his hand. 

After coming down from his orgasm, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun's body and made him lie down. The smaller's face was stained with tears and there was sperm and saliva all over his mouth and his chin. Chanyeol kissed him tenderly, tasting himself in Baekhyun's mouth. 

When their kiss ended, Baekhyun raised the hand he had relieved himself with and showed it to Chanyeol. "I made a mess." He said through half-lidded eyes but smiling conceitedly. 

"Let's clean it then." Chanyeol whispered and began licking the cum off his hand without breaking eye contact. 

Baekhyun felt his cheeks burning again. Seeing Chanyeol's warm tongue in between his fingers, made his desire grow. 

"All clean." Chanyeol said when he was done. 

Baekhyun yawned which made Chanyeol laugh. The soldier lied down again and pulled Baekhyun into his arms. "Maybe we should sleep."

"But I want you." Baekhyun pouted.

Chanyeol chuckled. "Sleep now and I promise tomorrow we'll do more. We have all the time in the world."

Baekhyun hummed in satisfaction as he buried his face in Chanyeol's chest and wrapped his arms around his torso. "Goodnight, baby."

Chanyeol kissed the crown of his head. "Goodnight, my love." 


	7. Chapter 7

The days passed as if in a dream. Every morning Chanyeol would go to work and when he would return they would make love until the time Baekhyun had to go to the inn and they would continue again after Baekhyun's return until late at night.

This afternoon was just like any other afternoon and so, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were making love against the wall. Baekhyun with his legs wide open was held up in the air by Chanyeol's strong arms, while the taller was pounding into him with all the force he had, hitting his sensitive spot deep inside him and driving him crazy.

Baekhyun couldn't hold back his moans. He whimpered and cried lost in his pleasure. With his arms wrapped around Chanyeol's shoulders, nails digging deep into his flesh, he was calling out Chanyeol's name, while the soldier was abusing his hole and rubbing his walls with his cock ruthlessly.

"You feel so good." Baekhyun whimpered with a smile on his face and half-lidded eyes. "So good...inside me."

Chanyeol growled and accelerated his pace.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Chanyeol instinctively turned his head towards the sound, totally forgetting about their lovemaking for a moment.

"No." Baekhyun cupped Chanyeol's sweaty face, pulling his attention away from the door and back at him. "No. Focus on us."

"Someone's at the door."

"I don't care. I want you." Baekhyun declared through teary eyes full of lust.

"They'll hear us."

Baekhyun kissed him. "Let them."

Chanyeol, then, pushed himself deep inside him once again without warning. Baekhyun let out a deep moan and shivered in pleasure, as he felt Chanyeol's cock filling him up entirely.

"You like that? Being heard?"

Baekhyun moaned. Those days they were spending together, exploring each other's bodies felt like heaven. Baekhyun had never felt happier, more complete than when he was with Chanyeol. He loved Chanyeol's strong body, his scent, the taste of his cum. He loved how his own body reacted to him. He would have never believed that love felt so good.

"I want everyone to know I'm yours." Baekhyun said through moans. He was close.

Chanyeol pushed him further up the wall and began thrusting into him harder.

"You're so dirty." Chanyeol kissed him on the lips, feeling his hot breath on his face. "My dirty little whore."

Baekhyun smiled and his eyes rolled back. Before he knew it, he was coming and so did Chanyeol. He felt his hot seed spilling inside him. He loved being marked by his seed.

As he was coming down from his orgasm he felt two strong arms wrapping themselves around his small body and holding him tight. Chanyeol had buried his face in his shoulder, trying to catch his breath after his own orgasm.

Baekhyun hugged him closer and gave him a small kiss on his point ear.

"Go see who's at the door. I'll go clean myself." Baekhyun whispered.

They disentangled their limbs and Baekhyun quickly disappeared into the bathroom. Chanyeol grabbed his clothes that were lying on the floor and put them on hastily.

He walked to the door but when he opened it there was no one there. He stepped outside to look around and saw a tall slim figure walking away from their house and he immediately realised who that figure was.

"Damn." He cursed.

It was Sehun. Chanyeol hadn't forgotten his promise to him that he would leave this place never to return again.

"Sehun. Wait." Chanyeol started running towards him.

Sehun didn't stop.

Chanyeol caught up with him. He ran in front of his friend and blocked his way.

"Sehun, let's talk." He was out of breath.

"I have nothing to say to a liar." Sehun sneered.

"I didn't lie. I meant it when I said I would leave this place."

"So what changed?"

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol said in a vulnerable tone. "He told me he was in love with me."

"And you didn't think of letting me know? I had to find out through Junie? I thought you were away. I thought you were somewhere safe."

Sehun was fuming. His face was red. He ran his hands through his hair exasperated.

Chanyeol remained silent not knowing how to justify himself.

"What are you doing, Chanyeol? What is this? Look at you." Sehun pointed at his pants. In his hurry, Chanyeol hadn't put on his pants right and his braies were showing.

Chanyeol blushed and pushed his underwear inside his pants.  
  
"I love him and he loves me back." Chanyeol exclaimed.

Sehun rolled his eyes and chuckled cynically. "Does he love the real you or does he love the person he thinks you are?"

"Who I am when I'm with him is the real me."

"You're confident. Are you sure he loves you?"

"Yes, he loves me."

"So, if I walk in there..." Sehun pointed at the house. "...and tell him the truth, will he still love you, Chanyeol? Will he still love you once he finds out what you are? What your family is?"

"Sh... Sehun, please." Chanyeol begged.

"Will he still love you once he finds out you're a witch hunter?" Sehun spitted out in rage.

"Shh..." Chanyeol panicked. "Keep it down. This place is full of witches." He looked terrified.

"Answer the question."

"I'm not a witch hunter. I never went through the initiation ritual."

"You come from a family of witch hunters. They have been witch hunters for centuries. You told me so yourself."

"I don't have a family anymore. They disowned me. You know that."

Chanyeol could still remember that night in every little detail. He had just turned twelve when he had to go through the initiation ritual to continue his family's legacy and become a witch hunter. His fathers handed him a knife. The instructions were simple. The council of witch hunters would indicate to him a witch and all he had to do was slit her throat, tear her heart out, bring it to the council and he would finally receive the accolade of becoming a witch hunter like his fathers and their grandparents before them, making his family proud. Easy. Chanyeol had been preparing himself for that specific moment all his life but as he walked up to that homeless old lady he had been instructed to kill, something in him moved. When she looked up to him with her gentle brown eyes and told him that a child like him shouldn't walk around in the cold snowy night, Chanyeol found himself unable to raise his knife against her. He ran back to his fathers and begged them to spare him from this fate. He asked them to let him become a musician but they spat on him.

They had beaten him senseless that night and they wouldn't stop despite his cries and screams. They told him to conform or he wouldn't be part of the family anymore and so, Chanyeol left. The next day, he packed a few things in a small bag and jumped out of the window, disappearing in the middle of the night. He never saw his family again.

Sehun sighed. "Then go tell him the truth. He deserves to know who you really are, where you come from."

"I can't. Covens are strict."

"It will endanger him." Sehun added.

Chanyeol nodded. "A witch courting a witch hunter? That probably means death sentence."

"My point exactly. He has to learn the truth."

Sehun turned around and started to walk towards the house, determined to say the truth but Chanyeol ran in front of him and blocked his way once again.

"Sehun, no, please. Don't ruin this. I can't lose him." Chanyeol begged.

"Can you stop being selfish just for a minute? His life is in danger."

"Listen, Sehun. I've thought about it. I never made it through the initiation ritual. I'm not a real witch hunter. I have this under control."

"And if his coven finds out what will you do?"

"I'll talk to them. I'll make them understand. If Baekhyun knows nothing, they'll have no reason to punish him. They will only kill me. Please, Sehun, I'm happy here."

Sehun pushed him aside.

"No, I'm not letting you continue this foolery."

Chanyeol grabbed him and then wrapped his arms around his torso and pulled him back but Sehun kicked him. They both began to fight until the door of the house bursted open and the both froze.

Baekhyun emerged out of the house with hair disheveled, rosie cheeks and the cutest pout on his lips, wearing Chanyeol's big knitted cloak.

The taller's heart skipped a beat. He still wasn't used to seeing Baekhyun wearing his clothes. He looked so ethereal and all he wanted to do was run to him, snuggle him and shower him with kisses the way he did every night before they fall asleep.

Baekhyun eyed Sehun. "Hello...?" He said confused.

Chanyeol and Sehun let go of each other and fixed their clothes.

"Baek, this is Sehun."

Immediately, Baekhyun's expression changed and a wide smile brightened up his entire face. "Oh my god, Sehun, I'm so happy to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." He extended his hand for a handshake. "I'm Baekhyun."

"Nice to m-"

"Come inside." Baekhyun interrupted him. "We were about to eat. Come eat with us. We'd love to spend some time with you."

Sehun looked at Chanyeol who was eyeing him with his big vulnerable eyes, begging him to behave.

"I don't want to disturb you."

"No, don't say that. You don't disturb us. Chanyeol's friends are my friends too. Please come inside."

Baekhyun opened the door. Sehun walked inside the house and sat at the table.

"Chanyeol cooked today's meal." Baekhyun said proudly he sat the table as well, while Chanyeol was preparing the food for the three of them. 

Baekhyun was looking at Sehun with a big smile on his face, looking blissful to finally meeting him. Despite the awkwardness of the first meeting, Baekhyun's truthful joy made him feel welcomed in the house.

Right then, he realised that the small witch that was sitting across the table was truly happy with his friend and it would hurt him irreparably to learn the truth.

"I heard a lot about you, Sehun. You're the reason Chanyeol came here and I got to meet him, so I guess I should thank you for protecting him. We wouldn't have met, if it weren't for you."

"Yeah, I'm a protective friend and that doesn't always have a good outcome." He said bitterly.

"How's your wound now?" Baekhyun asked concerned.

"It has healed completely. Junie did a great job."

"Junie?"

"Junmyeon. I call him Junie because it's cute."

"Sehun has a crush on him." Chanyeol said while serving the food to them.

Baekhyun chuckled. "Really?"

Sehun blushed. "He's a great man."

"Don't believe him, Baek. He only likes him for his mansion." Chanyeol teased Sehun as he joined them at the table.

All three of them began to eat.

"Oh you're the one to talk. You found a house the moment you got here." Sehun teased back.

Baekhyun laughed. "Chanyeol helps a lot in the house. Did you see the big fence around the house? Chanyeol built it on his own."

"That's right. I work hard for this house."

Sehun looked at the witch "If the owner is happy, what do I care, right?" He smiled at Baekhyun and continued. "The house is yours, right?"

"Yes, it belonged to my family for many generations."

"Where's your family now?"

"Sehun..." Chanyeol warned him.

"It's alright, Chanyeol." Baekhyun took a small piece of potato in his mouth. "I've only known my mom. My dad was murdered when I was very little. My mum couldn't stand his loss and well..." Baekhyun stirred his food. "I lost them both when I was young. I grew up with Jongdae but I moved out when he decided to marry. I didn't want to bother the newlyweds. So, I came to live here."

"Your dad was murdered? You never told me that." Chanyeol said concerned.

"Yeah, by a witch hunter." Baekhyun bit his lips and stirred his food again. 

"A witch hunter?" Sehun asked in shock. 

Baekhyun turned to look at Sehun, without noticing Chanyeol going pale in his seat. 

"Yes, I suppose you, guys, don't know. Witch hunters are ancient sects connected by blood sworn to hunt down and kill witches."

Silence fell over the table. None of the soldiers dared to speak a word but Baekhyun continued, still stirring his food with his fork.

"My dad was one of their victims. I don't know how it happened. This place is protected by strong spells that make it nearly impossible for witch hunters to reach it." 

For a fragment of a second Baekhyun's voice broke but he went on. "I know that the common folk spreads horrible lies about witches but most of us are harmless. My dad was a good man and he was minding his own business in his own village. He never hurt anyone. That's what everyone who knew him says." 

Sehun didn't know what to say. "I'm so sorry." 

Baekhyun smiled. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm doing great now. Life sent me Chanyeol."

Baekhyun placed his small hand on top of Chanyeol's and turned his gaze towards his loved one but immediately his expression changed into a worried one. 

"Chanyeolie, what's wrong? You're white as a sheet."

"It's a bit cold in here." Sehun intervined, trying to distract Baekhyun's attention. 

"Is it?" Baekhyun looked worried. "I'll go get some more wood for the fire." He took off the cloak he was wearing and wrapped it around Chanyeol's shoulders, making sure it would keep the taller warm and rushed out. 

Sehun and Chanyeol were left alone.

Chanyeol covered his face with both his hands and sighed. 

"I didn't know, Sehun. I swear I didn't know."

Chanyeol looked at his friend who had stayed motionless staring at his food. 

"Say something."

Sehun bit his lower lip. "If he finds out, it'll break his heart." Sehun looked at him with his piercing gaze. "He will hate you forever and he loves you. He loves you very much, Chanyeol. Even I can see it."

"He mustn't find out. Please don't tell him."

"I won't. I want nothing to do with a   
heartbroken vindictive witch."

Sehun took a bite from his plate. "But if this place is protected, how did you reach it?"

"It's because I never went through the initiation ritual. Spells don't recognise me as a witch hunter."

"How do actual witch hunters reach this place then?" 

Chanyeol shook his shoulders. "No spell is unbreakable. That much I know."

Suddenly, the door burst open and Baekhyun walked in, carrying woods in his arms. He threw the woods in the fire and sat at the table. 

He ran his hand through Chanyeol's hair gently caressing him. 

"It's gonna get warmer soon, okay?" He spoke softly. "Don't get sick."

Chanyeol nodded and the smaller man smiled again.

Baekhyun returned his attention back to Sehun. "Sehun, are you staying here in the village now that you've healed?" 

"I want to stay since Chanyeol has already settled. He looks very happy."

Baekhyun blushed. He looked at Chanyeol. "You're happy here?" 

Chanyeol smiled weakly. "More than I've ever been." 

"Ew!" Sehun laughed and threw a piece of bread at Chanyeol, and the taller didn't leave it unanswered. He threw more pieces of bread right back but with even more force.

The fight went on for a couple of minutes and Baekhyun was clutching his tummy from laughing too hard. 

* * *

  
After they finished their meal, Sehun left, promising he would come back soon and now Chanyeol was sitting by the fire. The dance of the flames were reflected on his big black eyes, as he allowed them to hypnotize him and carry his mind elsewhere. 

He was losing himself in his thoughts, when Baekhyun sat beside him, resting his faceon his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"A penny for your thoughts." The smaller man said playfully. 

Chanyeol shook his head, waking up from his trance. "I-I wasn't thinking about anything." He said in a hoarse voice.

"If you worry about Sehun, don't. Junmyeon is a good person."

Chanyeol smiled bitterly. "It looks like Sehun found his place in this world." 

"Yeah, just like you." Baekhyun smiled at him with that kind of smile that made the smaller's eyes glitter and his entire face shine but that same smile made Chanyeol feel so guilty he couldn't sleep at night. 

The taller took Baekhyun's small fragile hands in his big ones and held them close to his heart.

"Baek, I need to talk to you. There are things I haven't told you." He confessed.

Baekhyun's smile faded and was replaced by a worried expression. "What things?"

Chanyeol took a deep breath trying to find the courage to speak. 

"Remember when I told you, I lost my family when I was twelve?"

"Yeah, and you had no way to survive, so you joined the army."

Chanyeol took another deep breath and continued.

"My family isn't dead. They're very much alive. I was disowned."

Baekhyun froze. "Why?" He asked with a weak voice.

"I refused to follow their footsteps. They told me I either do what they want or I leave, so I left."

"What did they want you to do?"

Chanyeol closed his eyes. His heart was beating like crazy.

"I can't say it. Please don't make me say it. It was a horrible thing."

Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief. "It's alright, Chanyeolie. You don't have to tell me things you're not comfortable with."

"I just want you to know that I never regretted it. I'd choose the same path over and over again. I'm grateful I met you. I've never been happier than when I'm with you."

Baekhyun hugged him. 

"Chanyeolie, I don't care about your past. All I care about is us in the present. As long as you take care of me and you make me feel loved, that's all that matters to me."

"I just want you to know, I'd never hurt you."

"Chanyeolie, when I let you in, I knew I was taking a risk. I don't mind getting hurt. Even if you have to leave one day, I'll still have my memories and my love for y-"

"I'll never leave. I'll never leave you."

Baekhyun pouted. "Why do we talk about sad things? I don't care about the past or that future. I want to be happy in the present. Give me a kiss."

Chanyeol kissed him softly in the beginning but soon he pulled the smaller on his lap and pushed his tongue inside his mouth. 

Baekhyun ran his hands through Chanyeol's hair and pulled a lock hard, ending their kiss and drawing a low groan from the man. "I love it when you're being sentimental. It turns me on."

Baekhyun rocked his hips, feeling him harden underneath him. "It makes me want to ride you for hours."

Chanyeol tried to pull his clothes off but Baekhyun jumped off his lap."But I have to go."

"Hey."Chanyeol groaned and tried to catch him but Baekhyun slipped away. The taller began chasing him. They ran around the kitchen, laughing, until Chanyeol caught him and pushed him against the wall. 

The little witch was now trapped between the soldier's strong body and the wall. The taller slipped his hand underneath Baekhyun's shirt and began teasing his sensitive nipple with his big fingers. "You don't get to tease me and then leave."

Baekhyun's cheeks turned pink. "Chanyeolie, don't..." He squirmed and moaned. "I have to go to work."

"Don't go. Stay here."

"I can't. Minseok and Jongdae are going to be mad." 

"Let them be mad."

Baekhyun pushed him away with a teasing smile on his face. "I'll try to convince them to let me go earlier."

Baekhyun took Chanyeol's cloak and wrapped it around his body.

"Why do you always wear my cloak?"

Baekhyun cupped his face and kissed him. "I want to have your smell all around me all the time. I want other people to smell you on me."

Chanyeol moaned. He was already hard. "Stay here."

Baekhyun pushed him again. "No, I'm going."

"What will I do all this time without you?"

"You're going to wait for me." Baekhyun pulled him down into a small kiss and whispered into his ear. "My dirty little whore." He kissed him again and walked out of the door laughing. 

Chanyeol was left alone, hard and leaking already.


End file.
